Enemies
by Vampire.Bellarke
Summary: What if they were meant to be more then just enemies? What if Klaus and Elena developed feelings for each other? Read if you ship Klena! Rated M warning! Sexual content and swearing in chapters! Thank you, enjoy! :)
1. Always and Forever

They were made to be enemies but what happens when Klaus and Elena start to develop feelings for each other?

Background info- Jenna's alive, and this is taking part around the time after Klaus tried to break the curse but, he never took Stefan and left and Damon never got werewolf poisoning. Enjoy! :) P.s. Rated M for sexual content and swearing. DONT READ IF YOU GET OFFENDED BY SEXUAL CONTENT PLEASE! Also I don't own anything just my thoughts.

Chapter One ~Always and Forever

Elena's POV

I smiled at Jenna and Alaric as they sat at the swinging bench and Jeremy sat next to me on a chair. It's been hot all summer but, today was extremely hot for some reason.

"I can't believe the air conditioning stopped working, I mean on a day like this. We need it!" Jenna said wiping her forehead of sweat.

"Yeah. Matt just texted me saying the power at the grill just cut off." Jer said looking down at his phone.

It was a normal week other than the fact that almost all of the orignals were staying only a few blocks away, at Klaus's huge mansion. Elijah had invited me over a few days ago to discuss something about Klaus's hybrids but, I declined.

Kol and Rebekah left last week the town was to 'small' for there liking.

On the other hand Klaus had my number on speed dial Incase he needed my blood. I always answered because, if I didn't he threatened to kill one of the Salvatore's.

It's been a few days since Damon told me he loved me, I didn't know what to say. I'm in love with Stefan, it'll always be Stefan. Damon kissed me again, I kissed back but I don't know if it meant anything. I know Damon wants us to be together but, I still love Stefan.

"Elena... Elena!" Jenna yelled waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry what were you saying?" I asked coming out of my day dreaming.

"We're all gonna go inside and eat, do you want a sandwich too?" She asked walking over to the door where Alaric and Jeremy stood waiting.

I shook my head politely, "I'm good, thanks though."

They all traveled inside and I stayed seated. My thoughts were about to take over again but, I was interrupted by a very handsome sociopath Orignal.

Klaus smiled sardonically at me, "Hello _luv,"_

I was about to ask him what we wanted when he snatched me from my chair and wrapped his arms around my waist and we were gone in a flash.

It was about a minute until he set me down. We were in his mansion, he still had that same smile on his face.

"What do you want Klaus?" I said about to walk out the door he had just brought me in. He grabbed my wrist, restraining me from leaving.

"Well, if you must know... I'm taking you away." He said walking over to the kitchen.

"What? No Klaus, I've done everything you asked! I gave you my blood when you wanted it. I answer every call, I come when you request it, I've done everything you ask why do you need to take my away!" I shout angry at him.

He opens the fridge and takes out a blood bag, then going over to a dark colored cabinet and talking out a black mug.

"You will get to say goodbye don't get so sappy Elena, you will do as I tell you." He says filling the mug with the blood. If you just walked into the room you would have no idea that he was drinking blood, the blackness of the mug canceled out the dark red liquid.

I run my hands through my hair, how could he do this? Take me away from my family and everyone else I cared about.

"What were you expecting _luv?_ Just chit chat, or some tea?" He laughed at himself.

He walked over to me holding the mug in one hand and wrapping his arm around my waist with the other.

I pulled away but his fingers grasped onto my hip bone. "Let go of me!" I shouted pushing at his muscular chest, but it was no use against his hybrid strength. I slapped him.

His face turned with the assault, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Don't you dare hit me like that again _sweetheart_." He says through gritted teeth.

His grasp on my hand doesn't loosen as he pulls me down a long hallway until we reach a room at the end of the hallway.

He pushes the door open with force, and I'm greeted to a large bedroom.

He puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me inside, kicking the door shut behind him.

"This is where you'll be staying until we leave." He smiles walking away from me leaving me standing in the middle of the room.

The next thing I notice is that he's walking over to the bed, he lies down. "Aren't you going to join me _luv?_ " He says closing his eyes.

"You must be crazier than I thought because I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you." I say moving to the door.

In a flash he's in front of me, his eyes burn into mine. "You must be new here, hi I'm Klaus, you will do as I say!" His voice booms at me full of sarcasm.

He lifts me up and pulls me onto the bed, I struggle against him as he sits on top of me. I stop struggling his eyes are full of lust, my legs begin to shake.

"Klaus what are you doing. Get off me! Get off! Please!" I yell, feeling his hard on press into my crouch.

He leans down to my ear, my breathing gets shallow. "You're squirming is such a turn on _luv._ You're lucky I don't take you right now." He whispers his thick English accent full of masculinity.

I shudder at the thought of having sex with the hybrid. Stefan would never forgive me, Klaus tried to kill me I would never sleep with him.

Suddenly my thoughts change into Klaus ripping my clothes, his fingers move in and out of me.

I moan and kiss him hard as he pulls out his large cock and places it at my wet entrance. He slides it in and out at an inhuman pace. I moan uncontrollably into his mouth as his lips suck and nibble on mine. Then I come out of my thoughts to Klaus staring at me smirking.

"You just changed my thoughts! How dare you!" I say sitting up, he doesn't move away or slide away. Our faces are inches away from each other.

"I may have changed them a little but you liked it." He says twirling a piece of my hair.

I pull away, "And why do you think that." I say looking in every direction but his.

He grabs my chin and forces it in his direction. "Because you smiled,"

"I don't like you Klaus you're my enemy, If you haven't noticed I don't sleep with the enemy." I say pulling away once more.

"Very well, rest up then _luv_ , you have a big day tomorrow. It's you're going away party. All of you're friends and family will be at the grill to celebrate." He says getting off of me and moving to the other side of the bed.

He shuts off the light and lays down facing me. I turn the other way and try to sleep.


	2. Moon Child

**Quick disclaimer guys! Hayley never slept with Klaus in this AU so don't expect her to show up or anything! Also, I'll be updating every monday and Friday, don't be disappointed if I don't post thought because my college gives a lot of homework! Also Rated M warning do NOT read if you find sexual content offensive!! Enjoy chapter two my loves!**

Chapter two ~Moon Child

Elena's POV

I woke up to the sound of the shower running, I wander over to the bathroom where the door is creaked open slightly.

I peak inside wondering who would be inside when I'm met with a very naked Klaus.

"Klaus!" I shout covering my eyes quickly even though I've already seen him so there's really no point in covering up my eyes.

"Sorry _luv_ , my shower doesn't work at the moment but, you're welcome to join me." He says pulling my hand away from my eyes winking at me.

I feel like slapping myself for watching his back side and actually considering joining him. I start to walk back into the bedroom when I hear him call out, "Don't forget I'm taking you to the grill later to say goodbye to you're friends!"

"Wear something _sexy_ for those Salvatore's _Darling."_ He says the last part seductively and I find myself turning around even though he's not behind me. I feel like he's trying to get into my mind again.

I walk over to my walk in closet, I shouldn't be surprised when all I find is short dresses, skirts, croptops, and a few lingeries hanging on a hangers. I walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. It was filled with black lace push-up bras. I opened the second drawer, filled with black lace panties. I didn't open the rest of the drawers before storming out and walking over to the bathroom again where Klaus was now standing with a towel hanging from his waist.

"I want MY clothes back Klaus! I'm not wearing those skimpy pieces of fabric!" I yell at him pushing him with my index finger.

"Oh but, _luv_ you would look so good in them." He smirks seductively at me again, he twirls a piece of my hair.

I watch his hand before coming back to reality, "I'm not like other girls Klaus you can't seduce me into having sex with you." I say pushing his hand away.

His deep turquoise eyes burn into mine as he swiftly pulls me closer to him.

"I don't need to seduce you _luv,_ you're already mine." His words are possessive as he kisses me.

For a moment I just stand there before coming to my senses, "Klaus," I whisper resting my forehead against his.

I know I've just hurt him by the way his face contorts into pain. He pulls away and walks over to his walk in closet. He walks in and shuts the door without looking back at me.

Suddenly I'm the one that's hurt and I walk back to my closet and just pick out a simple black lace bra and matching panties. Grabbing a black and white patterned skirt, with a plain black tank top crop top to go with it. I grab strapped sandals off the floor, and put everything on before walking out and finding Klaus writing at the desk in the far corner of the bedroom.

"Out of all the rooms in this mansion why do you choose to stay in the with me?" I ask stalking over to him.

He doesn't turn around to look at me, "Well _luv_ I can't have you running away while I'm in a different room."

I finally reach him and look over his shoulder, he shuts a small journal and finally turns his head in my direction.

"Snoopy are we now?" He adds standing up, his clothes are very plain but he looks so good in them.

He has on a plain white long sleeve shirt, dark jeans, and heavy boots. It looked like something Stefan might wear, not Damon though.

"Well I have nothing else to do, you kidnapped me remember?" I say challenging him.

He smirks at me, "You're so cute when you're feisty." He twirls a piece of my hair, "We should leave soon you slept in a lot my little _dopplegänger,"_ And just like that he brushes past me and walks over to the door, leaving my heart beating wildly in my chest.

He opens the door "Coming _luv?"_ He asks waiting there for me.

I nod and walk over to him slowly, seductively. He notices I can tell, his head tilts slightly.

"By the way you look _ravishing darling."_ He comments once I pass him and enter the hallway, I blush.

TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK

We arrive at the grill it's full, Klaus holds the door open for me. I notice Bonnie and Caroline at the bar, I look over at Klaus.

"Go _luv_ , I'm going to be sitting at the bar the entire night. But don't think you can escape I compelled all of this people to alert me if you leave, so don't get any ideas." He whispers in my ear, grabbing my arm before I can leave then suddenly lets go.

I walk closer to my two best friends and all of my friends come into view. Stefan is looking for someone, until his eyes land on me. He gets up and walks briskly over to me, his arms wrap around my small frame.

"I missed you. Where were you last night? I came to check on you but, Jenna said you were at a friends house. I texted everyone no one has heard from you since before the power went out, what happened?" He interrogates me, kissing my forehead looking seriously worried.

"Stefan you don't need to worry I was just out last night, walking the town." I lie.

"You know Klaus and Elijah are still here and Klaus could drain you of you're blood and just dump you somewhere Elena you need to be more careful!" He says pulling me into his chest.

I hug him back, "Stefan I'm fine, I promise you, I love you so much." I pull back as I finish my sentence. We share a kiss before I see Damon starring intently at his brother.

I knew he was jealous that I chose Stefan over him but, I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Bonnie and Caroline hug me next. I hugged Damon and he hugged me back but, it's like he was scared to let me go.

I sat down inbetween Stefan and Bonnie, Stefan was holding my hand and we constantly shared kisses. I saw Klaus starring at us from the other side of the bar, and then Bonnie bumped my elbow and leaned into my ear.

"A certain homicidal Hybrid is looking at you like you're desert." She whispers.

"It's fine let's just ignore him." I whisper back knowing that he could hear every single word we said. Stefan squeezed my hand, he had heard us too. I kiss him again, and order another round of shots for everyone.

It's 12 In the morning and we're all completely wasted what could go wrong right? Wrong, Caroline broke down crying because, she hadn't seen Tyler since this morning. Bonnie was making out with a random guy that asked her to dance. Damon left because Stefan was all over me. And Matt left as soon as his shift was over. Stefan was practically dry humping me when Klaus pulled us apart.

"It's time for us to go _luv,"_ He said. Klaus compelled Stefan that I had left a little while ago because I wasn't feeling good and to just go home.

Klaus brought me to his car and we both got in, "Rest up _luv,_ we have a long trip ahead of us." And with that I fell asleep completely exhausted and drunken to the point where I could barley keep my eyes open.


	3. New Orleans

**Hello and welcome back Enemies fans! I hope you're enjoying so far! Disclaimer: This fanfic does contain sexual content so do NOT read if you find it disturbing or offensive! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 ~New Orleans

Elena's POV

I'm dreaming I think to myself as Klaus drives us through New Orleans. It's absolutely beautiful people crowd the streets with shops and musicians.

"There vampires." Klaus says as I stare in awe at the people that roam the night.

"All of them?" I ask thinking that not every single one of them are vampires.

"Most of them, some are human but they have to know a vampire to be out at night. During the day is when the humans are aloud to roam freely but, at night the vampires roam and if they find a human they can do what they please with it." He continues driving without a word, until we pull up to a large mansion.

"Who's house is this?" I ask stepping out of the car. The lawn is beautiful with a fountain on each side of it.

"Mine." He says simply before leading the way inside.

Inside is even more beautiful, with paintings litering the walls with antique furniture and other art all over.

Klaus snaps his head in the direction of the stairs when we here a loud thud from them. At the bottom of the stairs a girl lays there in bra and underwear and Kol stands at the top of stairs.

"Brother how lovely of you to return to New Orleans!" Kol says sarcastically before walking down the stairs and stepping over the poor dead girl.

I start backing up but Kol is in my face within seconds.

"Elena it's a pleasure to see you again." He says grabbing my hand and kissing it.

Klaus shoves Kol away from me, "You will stay away from MY _dopplegänger_ brother do you understand me!" Klaus shots infuriated.

Klaus's back side is in front of me with his arms wrapped around me possessively. I look over his shoulder, Kol is brushing himself off.

"I don't need you're permission to talk to Miss Gilbert brother, she's not you're property." He smirks at his older brother.

"Get out Kol, oh and do take you're doll with you." Klaus says pulling me in a different direction.

"I'll see you later Miss Gilbert!" Kol shouts for me to here.

"Ignore him _luv_ he's just trying to piss me off." Klaus explains.

TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK

After Kol left Klaus showed me to my room and had left me to shower and change since we'd been driving for two days.

I looked at myself in the large mirror in my bathroom, I looked exhausted and broken.

I started the shower and suddenly my thoughts were invaded by the thought of Klaus.

His hands slipped off my skirt slowly, then they pulled off my tank top. He pulled my back against his chest, I was kissing his neck as he ran his hands up to my breasts. He unclipped my bra and then his hands were inbetween my thighs. His fingers moved my underwear aside and I could feel one of his fingers enter inside me. I moan uncontrollably as he kept adding his fingers and moving them in and out.

My head shook and I awoke from my daydream, Klaus was standing in the doorway smirking and his eyes looking over me lustfilled.

I stood frozen as he moved closer like a predator going after it's prey. He finally reached me after what seemed like forever, his hands rested on my waist as he leaned into my body. I watched him as he kissed my neck, I moan loudly and feel him smile against my neck.

"Do you like that _luv?_ Does that feel good?" He whispers kissing my jaw. I scold myself for enjoying this but, I couldn't deny that there was an attraction that I felt towards the man kissing me passionately.

I nod my head shutting my eyes as his lips capture mine and we share another kiss. His tongue slides against my bottom lip and I allow him entry. Our tongues battle for dominance as his hands start to unzip and slide down my skirt.

I pull way from the kiss out of breath and open my eyes, he is smiling darkly. "What is this?" I ask, I'm in love with Stefan I can't sleep with Klaus what's wrong with me?

"Whatever you want it to be _luv."_ He whispers in my ear leaning in for another kiss.

"Klaus, i can't. I love Stefan, I'm in love with Stefan. I can't hurt him." I say leaning my forehead against his.

The aching coming from below is growing and I can feel his throbbing manhood against my crouch as well.

"Can't you forget about that pesky Salvatore for one day." He says kissing me gently again.

I finally let go and kiss him back wrapping my arms around his neck. I pull off his long sleeve and feel his well muscled chest. He wrips my tank top in half and it slides of my arms. He pulls me closer to him, greedily. I unbutton his jeans and let them slide off his legs. He unclasps my bra and starts to slide off my panties while I pull down his boxers.

He lifts me and we get in the shower, surprisingly there's a lot of room. He pushes me against the tile wall and the water pounds against our skin as our kiss begins to grow deeper. Full of want and need and lonely ness. And something else, desire for each other.

I feel his hands grab at my breasts, squeezing them and teasing them by rubbing my nipples with his thumbs. His hands then slide down inbetween us and his thumb rubs hard against my bundle of nerves. I moan loudly into his mouth, then one finger runs along my extremely wet clit. He pushes it inside me, I moan his name louder. Then his hand grabs his cock and pushes it into me. My body shakes from the pleasure, his slides himself all the way inside me and he's extremely large.

"Oh my god Elena you're so tight." He says kissing my neck sloppily. He rams himself inside me again, I thought I might cum right then but I don't. His balls continue to slap against my soft nerves until I finally reach my climax, I practically scream his name and he toppled over the edge with me. He says my name and it's sounds perfect coming from him. He's still coming inside me as minutes pass by.

"Are you still cuming?" I ask feeling him fill me up even more.

He chuckles, "It's one of the perks of being a Hybrid _luv,"_ And then he stops and he pulls out of me.

"That was great _luv_ , we should do it again sometime." He adds before opening the shower door, I'm shocked he's just leaving.

"You're just gonna leave me?" I ask before he shuts the shower door.

"Well what did you expect?" He replies before finally shutting the shower door.

And with that I'm left with hurt and a burning desire to want more of him.

 **Hope you guys didn't find this to weird or disgusting but I couldn't help myself. To the reviews I received-**

 **Amy(guest)- I'm so glad you like it! And i apologize for not posting yesterday I fell asleep while doing homework and forgot to publish but I'm doing it now!**

 **Guest with no actual name- I hope you enjoy it though, and yes it's a very different story from other TVD stories but this is who I ship together and love them so much!**

 **Please spread news to other Klena fans about my story that would be very much appreciated! Thank you all and have a lovely day!**


	4. Dopplegänger

**Hey my lovely followers! Make sure to leave a review please, as always Rated M warning!!! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 ~Dopplegänger

Elena's POV

I step out of the shower, wrapping myself in a towel. I decide to just not talk to Klaus for the rest of the day so I walk to my closet and pick out a red lace bra and underwear set.

I grab a pair of shorts sitting on the top of the dresser, and a T-shirt hanging. The shorts are dark red, and the shirt is just plain black. I go back to the bathroom and dig through the drawers of the vanity until I find a brush. I brush through my hair and apply some light mascara.

I finally take the time to look around my bedroom, there's a small journal sitting on a desk in the far corner of the room. I realize it's my journal from my real house, I flip through some of the pages and they all talk about Stefan and how much I love my friends.

I'm such an idiot, I had sex with Klaus while I'm still dating Stefan. Well at least it didn't mean anything just sex no strings. Or did it mean something else?

I looked around the room and my eyes spotted the clock. 8:47 p.m.

How did the time pass by so quickly? I don't want to see Klaus so I might as well just sleep. As I begin walking to my bed my door opens.

There he stands, his muscular body leaned against the door frame.

"You're avoiding me aren't you _sweetheart?_ " He asks making his way further into my room. I ignore him, "What do you want Klaus." I ask.

He's in front of me in a flash, his eyes search my face and he's smirks. "You think I would tell Stefan that I had sex with you." He chuckles.

He's reading my thoughts, "I don't know, you're a horrible person that's capable of doing anything. But when it comes down to hurting people you really do seem to like torturing me the most." I yell infuriated at how he thinks this is all a game.

" _Luv_ I would never tell someone that I had sex with a puny human." He chuckles again. I slap him hard across the face, "You bastard! You just think you can mess with people's emotions, have sex with them and the just dump them somewhere? I'm not Katherine, Klaus! I don't like to be played with! It's not my fault I'm a dopplegänger! I didn't choose for you to take me away from everyone I loved! You're the one who had sex with me I didn't plan that! You did!" I shout shoving him and getting in his face.

He's about to speak when I say one last thing, "I should have killed you when I had the chance." I whisper angrily starring him in the eyes. I see his expression change into anger.

"You will not treat me with such disrespect again Elena!" He says grabbing my wrist off his chest.

I wimper in pain, "I will do as I please with you, I will drain you of you're blood when I want to, I will have sex with you when I want to, you will obey me! Do you understand me," His voice is just below a shout. I struggle against his grasp. He pushes me onto the bed, and is on top of me in less then a second. He pulls of my shirt and unbuttons my shorts.

"Klaus!" I shout at him trying desperately to get away. He grabs my face, "Don't scream. Stay calm. Enjoy yourself." I watch his pupils dilate and go back to normal. "I'll enjoy myself." I repeat robotically. He's compelled me, my heads screaming at me to stop kissing him but, my body moves with his. Before I know it he's pulling out of me and he's pulling up my underwear and shorts. He pulls my bra and shirt back on my body as well.

I'm frozen, as a set of visions come into my head.

 ** _"Elena! Elena you have to listen to me please!" The voice on the other end of the phone shouts. I recognize it, it's Klaus's._**

 ** _"Elena hang up the phone!" Caroline shouts at me from the back seat of the car I'm driving._**

 ** _"Elena look out!" Stefan shouts from beside me. And suddenly the car flips in the air. My head is in pain and my body aches, my eyes search the car, Stefan is trying to keep me awake. Caroline is trying to get out of the car._**

My head shakes as I comeback to reality, Klaus is speaking to me but I don't know what he's talking about.

"What did you just do!" I shout thinking he put that image in my head.

"What are you talking about _luv?"_ He asks his eyebrows furrowing.

"That. That vision you must have made me see it!" I whisper thinking there would be no other way I would have seen that. I've never had a vision before so why would I have one now.

"I do not know what you mean." He steps closer to me.

"You were calling me and the the car flipped and I wouldn't wake up even when Stefan tried to give me his blood. You must have done it." I say falling into the bed.

"I'm loosing my mind." I say shutting my eyes and laying down.

Klaus wraps his arms around me, "I'll make the images go away." He whispers into my ear.

Suddenly I see my mother and father playing with Jer and I. I smile and notice Klaus is standing right beside me. "How did you do that?" I ask looking at him.

He keeps his eyes on my family, "I just thought of the one place you would want to be right now." He turns to face me once he finishes.

"Why can I see you here with me?" I ask reaching out to touch him to make sure he's real. I grasp his hand, but all I feel is air. "Because you're thinking of me." He replies simply.

 **TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK**

I become aware of my surroundings as the sun suddenly hits my eyes. I groan, realizing Klaus has just opened the curtains.

"Klaus shut those." I groan again pulling the covers over my head. I peak over the covers and see him standing at the end of my bed smirking at me.

"It's time to wake up _luv,_ i have a big day planned for us." He says giving a small smile as I pull the covers over my head again more dramatic this time.

I feel his weight on me in a flash and his hands rest on mine as he pulls the covers off of my face.

"Don't tell me we're gonna use my blood to make hybrids are we." I say cracking a small smile.

"No we're going to go meet a certain witch, she's going to help me keep you safe. After you saw that vision I got thinking that you, could die so easily so I want to put a protection spell on you." I had completely forgotten about the vision, but I didn't forget that Klaus helped me get rid of that horrible image with an image with my family.

"Don't you have a girlfriend or someone else to bother?" I question jokingly as he gets off of me.

He pauses, and turns around to face me. My eyes search his as he bites his lip. "Sorry, stupid question clearly we shouldn't be talking about this. I'm suppose to hate you. Go." I say turning around to not face him and point to the door.

He's gone in a flash, how could I be so stupid as to possibly be trying to become friends with him. How could I let him have sex with me twice. My friends have to have noticed I've been missing, Stefan will come and save me soon. I just have to survive until then.

 **Hey lovelys sorry it was a bad chapter it's a filler chapter because on Friday I'll be publishing chapter five which has some crazy things in store for you all. Not like I'm gonna kill Klaus crazy but you get the idea. I hope you enjoy and leave a review please.**


	5. Witch Bitch

**Hey guys! I hope you're having a lovely day so far, as always enjoy and Rated M warning!**

Chapter 5 ~Witch Bitch

Klaus's POV

How could she think that I possibly have a girlfriend? She still hates me even though I've done all these nice things for her and her only.

I flirt with her, I even had sex with her twice. Maybe compelling her the second time wasn't the best idea but, she didn't yell at me after.

I could see myself with her in the future. The thing is she'll never want to be with me. What am I even thinking I could never love a mere human.

 _Text from: Marcel_

 _To: Klaus_

 _I'm willing to make a deal Klaus but, Davina will need some convincing. Bring Kol and you're little dopplegänger. See you at the bar around 5._

Marcel was the only way I could get a powerful witch to help Elena stay alive. Even though I wouldn't mind killing Davina I'm willing to make a deal just to keep my precious dopplegänger alive.

 **TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK**

Elena wouldn't come out of her room, I had to try again other wise I would use force.

I knocked on her door, "I said I don't want to speak to you _Klaus_." She spits like venom, not opening the door.

"Elena open the door or I will break it down." I reply calmly. I hear her sigh, before the door opens and she stands dressed in a black sundress and matching strap sandels.

I smile at her, she looks beautiful. "It's time for us to go." I hold my hand out to her but, she brushes past me as if I hadn't offered her my hand at all.

The car drive was long, on the contrary Kol kept Elena talking but, they didn't talk to me. Kol was intrigued by the dopplegänger, how she willingly slept with me and not him. I felt a connection to her, I knew she felt it back but, she with held her emotions. The only way I can tell how she's feeling is through her thoughts.

We arrive at the bar and I spotted Marcel looking around. Once he spots me he waves us over, "For a second I thought you might not show up." He speaks loudly, Elena looks uncomfortable she's never met or even heard of Marcel.

Kol though, he looks angry of course I didn't tell him I was bringing him to see Marcel and Davina. He would have refused but, Davina has a 'thing' for Kol.

I feel a hand grab my shirt from behind, it's Elena's. She looks terrified now, I turn back around. Davina stands next to Marcel glaring daggers at Elena.

Have they met before? Has Davina hurt Elena before?

Davina interrupts my thoughts, "I thought you were bringing Katerina. Not _her."_ She spits.

Elena's hand tightens, "Klaus why is she here." Elena whispers.

"Do you two know each other?" Marcel questions, looking between the witch and _my_ dopplegänger.

"Oh yes, this is the girl that almost killed me. I think I should return the favor." Davina moves closer. I shove her away hard.

"Do not threaten _my_ dopplegänger again!" I shout at her. She whispers something and Elena falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Bloody witch! What did you do!" I yell. Kol is on the other side of Elena now.

"Klaus did you really think, that I would help you keep a human girl like her alive. She almost killed me and she took Kol away from me. The next time I see her I will not hesitate to kill her on the spot." Davina shouts grabbing Marcel and pulling them out of the bar.

I never knew that Elena had tried to kill her. Davina was going to pay for what she has done to Elena.

 **TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK**

Elena still hasn't awoken, she has a pulse but I can't seem to wake her.

I scan through her dreams, she's playing with who I'm guessing is Jeremy.

 _"Catch me if you can Jer!" She giggles running away from the small boy._

 _"Come on Elena! You got a head start it's no fair!" He shouts after her._

The dream switches, it's of Stefan and her.

 _"I got you something." He says to her pulling out a small wooden box._

 _"Stefan it's beautiful! Is that... rose?" She asks smelling the necklace._

 _"Something like that." He smiles and puts it on her. She kisses him lovingly._

The dream switches again.

 _"Klaus!" She shouts._

Why was she dreaming about me.

 _"God Klaus come on! This isn't funny!" She turns in every direction._

 _Suddenly arms wrap around her waist and the figure behind her spins her in his direction._

 _He kisses her, she kisses back. I realize it's me. This had never happened before. Why was she making this up in her mind._

 _"I love you my sweet dopplegänger." I whisper to her._

 _"I love you more Klaus." And we share another kiss._

The dream comes to a dead stop once our lips touch. The scene is just frozen in place as if someone had just paused a movie.

Then Elena jults up, breathing heavily. She looks at me, as if she had just found me and we hadn't seen each other in years. I know because that's the way my siblings look at me once we encounter each other once and awhile.

She hugs me, I'm shocked. I begin to hug her back when she pulls back. She then kisses me hard. I kiss her back. She pulls away again, "I thought I'd never see you again." She hugs me again.

Elena begins to cry in my arms I rush to her thoughts. The dream of us is fresh in her mind still unmoving. She must have thought that we were actually together during the dream.

"Elena I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." I kiss the top of her head.

"I want us to be together, but I need some time to talk to Stefan and Damon." She whispers inbetween silent sobs.

"Take as much time as you need _love."_ I whisper back.

 **So guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for chapter 6 because I tried my hardest to make this chapter good but, I'm dealing with some writers block right now. And everything I write I end up hating and have to redo it all. So I hope you enjoy and I hope you don't think there moving to fast but I think there going Okay. But enjoy the rest of you're day lovelys!**


	6. For Which We Find Love

**Happy Easter everyone! And I hope you have a wonderful day and this chapter is probably the best one of written so far I made it longer just to surprise you guys as well so enjoy! Rated M warning as always!**

Chapter 6 ~For Which We Find Love

Elena's POV

It had been a week since I told Klaus I wanted to be with him. Today was the day I had to return to Mystic Falls and tell Damon and Stefan.

 **TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK**

I pull up to the Salvatore Home. Stefan's car is here but, Damon's isn't. In a flash Stefan is by my door, "Oh my god! Elena you're safe!" He traps me in a hug.

His embrace is warm and I find myself missing it. "Stefan i come here with bad news." I reply pulling away.

"What bad news? Is Klaus returning? Is he trying to kill us again?" He interrogates me.

"No Stefan, I'm leaving Mystic Falls for good." I say kicking the dirt under my feet.

He lifts my chin to look at him again, "Elena what the hell are you talking about. You can't leave you're friends and family are here. I'm here Elena." He's raging.

That's when the older Salvatore brothers car comes into the drive away.

He embraces me, I hug him back. He smiles at me before noticing Stefan's anger.

"What's got you're panties in a twist." He questions Stefan and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Elena here thinks she can just leave Mystic Falls." He says through gritted teeth. This is the maddest I've seen him been since Katherine returned.

"What's he talking about Elena?" Damon questions.

"Damon I need to get away from all of this, this drama. It's like we're the cast of Buffy The Vampire Slayer in real life." I say running a hand through my hair.

He looks unsatisfied with my answer, but doesn't say anything about it.

Instead Stefan begins to speak again, "Elena please! Everyone you love is here, Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon and me! We're all here! Where are you gonna go?" Tears flood my eyes and they fall on my cheeks as he yells all of there names.

"It's been 3 months since we've heard anything from you! And now you just decide to leave for good?" I wipe the tears away, there gone as soon as they came.

"I'm moving to New Orleans. I have a life there now away from Mystic Falls." Realization hits both of the brothers faces as I say it.

"Klaus, he's compelled you! Hasn't he, you'd never really want to leave us! You love us and I'm gonna make you remember that!" Stefan grabs me but, is shoved away from me within seconds. Damon stands in front of me, "Elena." Damon's pupils dilate, he's compelling me.

"Has Klaus compelled you to stay with him." I respond right away robotically.

"He did not compel me to stay with him. I'm choosing him because I have feelings for him and no one else." I push him away once I finish answering.

"I can't believe you! You promised me you'd never compel me! You said you trusted me. Is everything you two say a lie as well!" I shout at them Damon turns away from me and begins walking to the house.

Stefan sits on the ground where Damon shoved him.

"Elena you've finally lost it. That psychopath isn't cable of having feelings. You'll realize that soon and when you do I'll be waiting here." He says getting up and walking after his brother.

I stand vulnerable in front of the Salvatore house. How could they be so heartless to not except me for who I really am? They said they loved me so why won't they just except me.

I get back into my car, I drive to Bonnie's house next. I see her car in the drive way along with Caroline's, Matt's, and Tyler's.

I ring the doorbell and I'm greeted by a very excited witch.

"Elena!" She yells before engulfing me in a tight hug.

Another set of arms wraps around us and I smile when I hear Caroline's laugh. We all pull away from each other and I hug Matt and Tyler next.

"It's been three months where have you been?" Caroline asks. Tyler's eyes flash over mine as he breathes in my scent.

"With Klaus." He finishes for me. Bonnie gives me a sad smile before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you're gonna be ok now you're with us." She says.

"Guys actually, I'm gonna tell you something and you have to promise not to freak out." Everyone nods and I continue.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls for good. And no you can't change my mind. I need a fresh start and this is how I'm gonna get it." Caroline looks pissed, Matt and Tyler cross there arms over the chests. Bonnie's expression looks understanding.

"I understand if you want to start over but, why would you leave all of you're friends and family here?" Caroline asks moving closer to me.

"Care I just need to leave everything in the past. I'm moving to New Orleans and I'll call you guys everyday. I promise." Bonnie rushes to me again hugging me.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." She says. I feel tears fall into my shoulder.

I pull her back and wipe away her tears, "Hey, you can visit anytime you want. And we can meet up everyday too. Whatever you want." I smile sadly at her tears falling onto my cheeks now.

Caroline puts a hand over her mouth as she begins to cry and I pull her into a hug.

We all say goodbye and I get back into my car. I couldn't say goodbye to Jenna and Jer, that would had been to hard.

 **TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK**

I return back to the mansion and notice a stable and I hear horses. I jog to the back of the mansion, there Klaus stands leaning against the stable door petting a black horse.

He hears me and turns around, he smiles widely.

I run to him, it had been two days since I've seen him but it felt like forever. I jump into his arms, it was so cheesy I giggled loudly. He set me down and kissed me hard.

"Oh how I've missed you _luv,_ but I've got something to share with you." His expression turns from utterly happy to anger.

"What is it?" I ask putting a hand on his cheek trying to calm him.

"One of my witches heard from Davina, she's planning something and it includes killing you." He says through gritted teeth.

My heart sinks, "How can we stop her?" I ask tears beginning to fall onto my cheeks. I couldn't help but wonder why he was so upset. He only needed me for his Hybrids, did he really care if I live or died?

" _Luv_ there is no way of stopping her." He replies sweeping away my fallen tears. He pulls me into another hug.

God I've had so many hugs the past few days I was sick of them, but instead of pushing him away. I hid my face in the crook of his neck.

"Well then we have to live like there's no tomorrow." I whisper pulling away from him. It happens slowly but before I know what happens I kiss him and he kisses back.

We're in his room with seconds, I pull off his shirt and he pulls off mine. Our lips loose contact as he begins to leave love bites on my neck.

My hands grip his unruly hair, his hands unclip my bra. I moan loudly as he fiddles with my breasts. I reach to unbutton his pants, he slips off my leggings. It all happens so fast but I feel like we're moving slowly. Our lips reach each other again as he moves in and out of me fast. I reach my climax before I know it and he cums right after me. We yell each other's name loudly, too loudly.

He pulls me up into his chest and I breathe in his scent. "That was the best sex I've ever had _luv."_ He whispers in my ear.

I smile, and suddenly a vision takes over my mind.

 **"You can't protect her anymore Klaus!" The witch shouts at Klaus.**

 **My heart sinks when I see he's trapped in a circle of flames, just like he did to me when we were breaking his curse.**

 **"Elena hold on a little longer! You're gonna be alright!" Klaus's once calm voice shouts now filled with fear, anger, and sadness.**

 **I don't say anything instead I fade into unconscious as I still hear him shouting for me.**

I shiver at the vision, "I just saw it." I say out of no where. He tilts his head down at me, "What are you talking about _luv?"_ I like his voice much better this way. Calm and relaxed not filled with fear and sadness.

"The visions i just saw one, Davina told you, you couldn't protect me anymore. You were screaming at me to hold on, and I couldn't do it i just sunk into subconsciousness." He pulls me closer to him, i can tell he's unsettled.

"I won't let that happen to you Elena, I promise you that." I start to relax again and feel him kiss the top of my head.

"How about tomorrow we take the new horses out for a ride?" He offers, I think it's an amazing idea.

"I'd love that Klaus." I tilt my chin up and kiss him one last time before falling asleep.

 **2k words oh boy! I hope you enjoyed I really loved making this chapter, and I'm making some connections between my au and the show because, who doesn't love some connections. I hope you enjoyed the Klena fluff! Leave a review please and thank you!**


	7. Can We Really Fall In Love

**Damn guys I'm sorry for not updating on time! But Rated M warning Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 ~Can We Really Fall In Love

Elena's POV

The strong arms that are wrapped around my waist tighten. I stretch and my hand hits a chest, I smile remember the night before.

I open my eyes and Klaus's beautiful eyes stare back at me. He leans and kisses me, "Good Morning _sweetheart_." He whispers.

"Hi _handsome."_ I whisper back. I smile lazily at him, "Ready for some breakfast?" He sits up. I sit up along with him, "Absolutely!" I say jumping out of the bed.

I realize I'm completely naked and try to cover myself, "Here _love,"_ He tosses me one of his many black t-shirts. I slip it on and walk to the closet deciding to grab some panties before heading down to the kitchen.

Hands grip my thighs and dance up them pulling the shirt over my ass. "I prefer you without panties _love."_ He whispers in my ear and it makes me shiver.

I throw them to the side pulling Klaus in front of me. I kiss him greedily, his hands travel underneath the shirt. They reach my breasts and he rubs them, squeezing them occasionally. He pinched the tip of my nipples and I moan loudly. He kisses my neck, I push myself into him. He's only wearing boxers, I wrap my legs around his waist. My bare crouch presses against his bowers and I can feel his hard on.

"What happened to breakfast?" I question pulling away before anything major happens.

He groans, "I changed my mind." Before trying to pull me into him again.

I grab his hand and tug him in the direction of the stairs. "No we have to eat breakfast like a normal couple and then we have our date remember!" I say jumping a bit as I walked.

He suddenly picks me up and we're in the kitchen in a flash. I giggle as he sets me on the counter and begins cooking. He lets the eggs sit for a little bit before turning his attention to me.

"I wish this could last forever." I whisper kissing him as he leans into the space between my legs.

"Hey don't think about what I said yesterday, I'll find a way to stop her from hurting you. You have my word." He says kissing me deeply. His hands grip my thighs.

They slip inbetween them, I moan biting my lip to conceal how turned on I was but I couldn't stop the pooling of wetness he felt as his fingers reached my slit.

He snarled rocking his hips a bit, his lips sucked on my neck. His fingers penetrated me, I couldn't help the gasp that escaped me at the sudden pleasure.

He moved his fingers in and out quicker and quicker, but the real pleasure didn't come until i felt his fangs poke at my neck. He turned his head suddenly, trying to control himself. I grabbed his face and traced the spider veins that went down to his cheek bones. His fingers only slowed but didn't stop.

"Don't hide from me." I whisper kissing him. And then I gather all the strength I have to pull my hair to one side and move my neck upwards for him to drink. "Go ahead." I whisper. He doesn't waist any time before his lips find my jugular and his fangs penetrate my skin. He sucks greedily but he isn't sloppy. He stops just before I feel drowsy, he kisses the spot once more before his lips find mine again.

I suddenly tumble over the edge cuming on his fingers. He groans licking his fingers, "God you taste so amazing _love."_ I blush at him as he sniffs the air and turns around quickly to the burning eggs. He turns around laughing, a real laugh not a fake one. It made my heart melt, "I guess breakfast is ruined." He says inbetween laughs. I smile at him, his eyes sparkle at me.

"Well then we'll just have to pack a lunch for the horse riding date." I giggle at him.

I jump off the counter and turn towards the stairs he squeezes my ass before I walk away. I swat at his hand as I turn back towards him.

He smirks, "Go get ready, I'll pack the lunch." He says kissing my cheek and lightly pushing me towards the stairs. I smile before walking up the stairs. I'm in this deep.

I walk to the closet, we're riding horses so dress is a no. I grab a pair of leggings sitting on top of one of the dressers and pair it with a white off the shoulder shirt. I'm just finishing applying makeup when Klaus walks into the bathroom.

" _Love_ if you take any longer on that bloody makeup I'm not gonna but anymore." He says pulling the lipstick out of my head putting the cap on and setting it back in the drawer.

I was nervous, I knew he could tell. "You know," He starts taking my hand and intertwines our fingers.

"This is my first real date." I stop, he's been alive hundreds of years but I'm his first real date?

"Yes _Love_ you are my first real date." He continues reading my thoughts.

"You were only suppose to use me for my blood, how did I end up being you're first real date?" He smiles at me.

"I guess I got lucky." He whispers kissing me gently.

I laugh kissing him back, "You look ravishing by the way." He tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear.

We make it down to the kitchen and grab the picnic basket. We then head out to the stables where one of his male hybrids is petting two horses.

"Luke you may go now thank you." He nods to the young hybrid. "It was no problem, lovely to meet you dear Elena." The young hybrid, Luke, kissed my hand before heading off to a car parked in the driveway.

"How does he know my name?" I ask getting onto the brown horse, known as Freya. "I talk about you a lot _love,_ I like to tell them how I made them. Other times I just make an excuse to talk about how amazing you are." He says getting on the black horse named, Cesar.

I blush at his comments, how could the person I use to hate the most now mean the world to me.

 **TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK**

He jumps off Cesar tying him to a branch, he helps me off Freya then tying her next to Cesar. He holds my hand as we walk closer to the lake. I grab the blanket he packed out of the basket and lay it out on the ground. He stands petting the horses for a while, I observe him.

He smiles at them, it melts my heart. He's good with animals, was he always and did I just not notice?

I search through my own thoughts when one hits me in the stomach like a brick. He had showed interest in Caroline, was I just second pick.

He walks over to me, I shield my thoughts by thinking of a black wall.

He laughs, " _Love_ why in the hell are you thinking of a black wall?" He sits down next to me reaching for my hand. I pull away.

"What's gotten into you." He says scowling at me.

"Caroline! You liked Caroline, she didn't like you back so then you went after me. Am I just second pick!" I shout at him, standing up and walking over to the water.

"Elena I don't like Caroline! In fact she's actually pretty dumb. It's always been you Elena. Everything I've done. When I first met you, I knew I just knew I had to be with you. But like every other doppelgänger you were with the Salvatore's. So I got angry and made you hate me. But now I wanna show you the real me. The one that's falling for you Elena." I didn't know what to say, I turned around to face him he was standing a foot away.

"Do you really mean that?" He turns around and for a minute I thought he was going to leave but he digs in the picnic basket and pulls out a box. He's in front of me in a flash. He opens it and it's a necklace, "Elena I got this for you, it's not full of vervain but, I just wanted you to have something from me." It's a beautiful diamond necklace with an E hanging from it. I hug him.

"You've mad my life a living hell, but now I miss you and I'm not even gone but just knowing in the back of my mind I'm gonna die one day and you're gonna move on and forget about me. It's so hard to think about." I whisper silent tears falling on my cheeks.

"I could never forget about you _sweetheart_." He kisses the top of my head.

I pull away wiping my tears away quickly. "Why don't we eat." I say trying not to cry further. He smiles at me, "That's a great idea."

 **TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK**

"Who was you're first girlfriend?" I ask, all afternoon we'd spent our time asking each other questions the randomest questions but yet it was so entertaining.

"Her name was Tatia, she was the first dopplegänger as far as I know." He smiles.

"You must have a thing for dopplegängers." I smirk playfully at him.

"You don't say." He laughs. There it is again that beautiful laugh.

"Let's go for a swim!" I shout already stripping not waiting for him to respond.

I run to the water in my bra and panties and jump in over the small cliff. I bob out of the water and look for Klaus, he's not at the spot I left him, and suddenly there's a loud splash from behind me and arms wrap around my waist.

I laugh as he tickles me, I lean back into his chest. "Klaus! Klaus stop!" I shout inbetween my fits of laughter.

He stops and spins me around to look at him. The sun is setting behind me and his eyes pierce mine as we gaze at each other. So cheesy I thought.

Water droplets ran down his forehead, his hair fell in curls. I ran my hand through them and we leaned in closer. As if it were our first kiss in high school. We kiss slowly but, it deepens shortly after. I wrap my arms around his neck, he pulls me as close to his body as he can.

My mind runs wild as I think to myself I'm falling in love with him. He stops kissing me then, his eyes search mine. I worry.

"You're falling in love with me?" He questions.

And just like that everything I've thought about him was just pushed from my mind, his tone is upset like it's a bad thing. And he starts to walk away from me. I grab his hand, he turns his head in my direction but not looking at me.

"What's so bad about someone loving you?" I reply.

 **God sorry again for not publishing on time but hopefully you guys forgive me because this chapter took a lot of effort! Lots of fluff and amazing moments spent between the two! Have a lovely rest of you're day!**


	8. For Which Love Dies

**Posting on time as promised please leave a review only takes 10 seconds! Much love and Rated M warning!**

Chapter 8 ~For Which Love Dies

Elena's POV

"No one can love me Elena." He pulls his hand away and starts to walk away again.

Just like that I tackle him, we submerge in the water. My arms are wrapped around his neck and my legs squeeze his hips. He pulls up from the water, "Elena what the fuck has gotten into you!" He pulls me in front of him.

He pulls his hand back like he's about to slap me, his mind changes quickly and he places his hand at his side. "Do you really believe you can fall in love with me?"

I pull him into me so I can kiss him but he doesn't move. "God could you try not to be an ass right now! I'm trying so hard to not love you Klaus but I can't help it!" I shove him and he actually stumbles backwards.

This time I'm the one to walk out of the water, I thought he might stop me but he doesn't. I grab my shirt and pants and put them on before grabbing the picnic basket and putting everything inside it. I turn around to go get on Freya when I notice Klaus walking towards his clothes.

It's then that I finally notice a snap of a branch in the woods. I glance over to Klaus but he doesn't seem to notice it.

1...2...3...4...5 another snap, they happen every five secounds.

I hop onto Freya, Klaus makes his way over to Cesar. Someone's gotta be out there.

"Hello!" I shout, Klaus turns to look at me like I'm psychotic.

In hybrid speed Klaus tackles me to the ground, he covers my mouth. "Dear Brother i know you're out there with sweet sweet Elena." Kol shouts from some direction. Klaus puts a finger up to his mouth as a motion to be quiet.

Klaus stands up and zooms away from me. "Kol what do you want." Klaus says calmly.

"You know what I want brother." Wind gushes past me. Kol stands towering over me.

"Hello Elena." He pulls me to my feet. Klaus is in front of us within seconds.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find her? First you leave the house, then you come to the place you always came with Tatia, and then you tell her to lay on the ground and be quiet. I mean really brother have you lost some brain cells?" Kol says mockingly. He puts me in a choke hold, his hand slides along my neck.

He finds the bite mark Klaus left this morning. "Oh Nik, i thought mother taught you to never bite you're girlfriend." He kisses my neck.

I shiver, Klaus moves closer and snarls. "No no no don't come any closer or I will snap her neck. And we know you didn't feed her any of you're blood. So I think the proper wording is, you're screwed." He chuckles.

I struggle against his grip, "Please let me go." I whisper.

"No hun, I've got some plans for you." He whispers back. He strokes my hair, I shiver again.

"Do not under estimate me brother." Klaus growls.

"Klaus please," I whimper. Seconds pass between the brothers snarling at each other.

Klaus disappears, he left. He doesn't care about me, of course he never did. Kol's hands untangle themselves from my neck.

"Sorry I had to be so rough with you, I needed to talk to you." He pauses turning me around to face him.

"Well great we're alone now what do you want." I say pushing his hand away from me.

"Elena, Davina is planning to take you soon! Take my words seriously!" I knew she was coming for me, I just didn't know it would be so soon.

"Why couldn't Klaus know?" I ask questioning his reasoning for getting me alone. Hands grip my waist and wind surrounds me.

Once we stop we're in Klaus's room. "You came back?" I ask running a hand through my hair.

"I'd never leave you," He starts putting a piece of stray hair behind my ear.

He pulls me into kiss him, "Klaus i think we need to talk about what's happening between us." I turn away from him.

He sighs, "Elena, I don't know what's going on between us," he pauses leaning his forehead against mine. "But I want it to stay this way." He finishes.

"Just a few minutes ago you were mad at me for thinking I was falling in love with you, now you want us to be together. I can't- cant do this Klaus! I can't read you're mind like you read mine. I don't know what you think about me. I don't know if you're feelings for me are real or if there just forced because you drank my blood." I pull away from him storming out of the room and running away to my room.

How could I let myself feel this way towards him. These feelings have to be forced because I'm a dopplegänger, something isn't right.

A vision appears in my mind as I look out the window.

 **I'm walking in Klaus's room, I dig in the bottom nightstand. At the bottom of everything a drawing of me lies there. I bend over to pick it up, but I realize I have a belly bump.**

 **I'm pregnant. In the drawing my hair is tucked to the side, I'm wearing a beautiful brown and black dress. My heart skips a beat until the door slams open.**

 **"Elena!" Klaus yells at me.**

 **"Klaus, i- i." I stutter dropping the drawing and backing away. His eyes travel down to where the dropped art work is.**

 **"You shouldn't be here! Get out! Get out!" He shouts at me. I jump at his words, I run out of the room. I get a glance at him before I leave.**

 **His expression is cold except for the few tears rolling down his cheeks.**

I shutter at the images, who is the father of my child? Why was Klaus so angry with me? When did I ever wear that dress?

Where were these visions coming from? They need to stop, and i know the perfect witch to stop them.

I run to the kitchen grabbing the phone sitting on the counter. I dial Bonnie's number, she answers on the second ring.

"Elena? Is that you?" She questions excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah hey Bon." I reply just as excited.

"How are you? Is everything alright?" She questions more.

"Actually Bonnie I need you're help with something." I say biting my lip anxiously.

"Name it."

"I'm having these visions and I need them to stop. Can you stop them from happening?" There's a long pause before she speaks again.

"Ok I'm looking at my grimoire, I can do the spell from here."

"Great! Do I need to do anything or should I just hang up or..." I trail off waiting for her response.

"No, just hang up. I'll text you when I'm done and if the visions happen again, I'll try something different but it should work." She then hangs up the phone.

The kitchen door opens to reveal a blonde original.

"Why the hell are you here?" I question her, she was suppose to be in Paris. Well that's what Klaus told me last week.

"My trip was cut short, Kol and Elijah requested my presence. And Nik said I'm always welcome here, so really I should be questioning why you're here." She sneers.

Nausea hits me, I run to the garbage I begin puking.

Surprisingly hands pull back my hair, and rub my back.

I stand up properly and look at it. My face turns pale, I puked up blood. Rebekah straightens out my hair before glancing at the blood, then her face turns to confusion.

"What the hell happened to you?" She grabs me a glass of water.

"I- I don't know?" This couldn't have been Bonnie's spell could it? No, none of her spells had this side affect.

I drink the water, Klaus enters the room.

He sniffs the air before rushing to the garbage.

"What happened?" He looks me over checking my appearance.

"We don't know." Rebekah replies for me.

His features show genuine concern, "You should lie down." I check the clock.

2:41 A.M.

Great just great my sleep schedule is off. I nod before heading to the kitchen door.

I walk out the door and begin walking up the stairs. Dizziness hits me like a bag of bricks, the glass of water I was holding onto is now shattered on the floor. I see Klaus appear before I faint onto the stairs.

What had just happened?

 **Clifffff hanger! Lmao, sorry I had to but I hope you guys enjoy and can handle the suspense until the next chapter! Please review and until Friday lovelys!**


	9. I Just Wanted You To Know

**Hey lovely people! Please leave a review that would be much appreciated! Enjoy and Rated M warning!**

Chapter 9 ~I Just Wanted You To Know

Elena's POV

My head pounds, my body aches.

The voice in my head fights to make me give up but I fight myself.

Klaus appears in my mind, "You're going to be ok." He whispers.

"What's happening?" My voice comes out shaky and hoarse.

"You're dying." He replies flatly before transforming into an image of Bonnie and Caroline.

"Elena!" They both hug me.

"Guys what's happening to me?" I ask desperately.

"Haven't you figured it out by now?" Caroline replies her voice now monotone.

"You're dying." They chuckle.

I'm suddenly awoken, I try to scream but nothing comes out.

The white lights blind me, "She's awake!" A male voice shouts cheerfully.

I recognize it almost immediately as Damon's.

I take a look around the room, I'm in a hospital. There's a mask covering my mouth, an oxygen mask.

"Thank god." Bonnie and Caroline hug me, I feel there tears hit my shoulders. I don't move, is this real? Or is this another nightmare.

"Where's Klaus?" I ask shakily.

"I'm right here _love."_ His voice soothes my nerves. He steps up from behind Rebekah and Elijah.

Why were Rebekah and Elijah here?

"What happened?" I ask once he's by my side.

"Davina has been getting into you're head. Making you have the visions you told me about. She did a spell that almost killed you. I'm just glad Bonnie could get you into a coma before you died." He kneels down beside the hospital bed, looking my face over as if I would break if he looked me in the eyes.

I pull him into a hug, my tears hit his shoulder.

A gag sound is made from next to Damon. Klaus pulls away from me, Stefan stands glaring daggers at Klaus.

Klaus is in his face within seconds, "Do you have something to say Stefan?" He returns the glare.

"Yes. The only reason she is showing you any compasion is because you compelled her!" He shouts at Klaus. Still holding onto the thought I could never have real feelings for Klaus I see.

"I didn't compell her! She has made her own choices to be with me! You just can't handle the fact that she never really loved you!" Klaus shouts back at him, shoving his index finger into his chest.

Elijah moves to his brother grabbing his shoulder roughly. "Don't make this any worse than it has to be brother. You need to tell her."

Tell her? Who me? What does he need to tell me.

He turns to me slowly, "Elena," it's like my world came crashing down when he said my name that way.

Tears sprung to my eyes and I didn't even know why.

"When you fell down on the stairs and we first brought you to the hospital, they looked for anything humanly wrong with you." He pauses letting me take it all in.

"You were pregnant. Davina killed the baby not you." The tears spilled down my cheeks immediately. The fear of getting pregnant had always been at the back of my mind while having sex with Klaus, he was half wolf after all and they could procreate.

"It was yours wasn't it?" He held my hand, kneeling down beside me once more.

He nodded slowly, I watched as tears spilled on to his cheeks now. His free hand moved to my cheek and wiped away my tears.

"I want to kill her." I say through gritted teeth.

"You need to fully heal first _love,"_ he whispers to me.

I try to sit up but I realize I'm actually in a lot of pain.

"Just give me some of you're blood." I commanded.

"Elena don't you think we tried to give you vampire blood? It doesn't work you're body rejects it." His voice doesn't rise at my mean tone.

Bonnie comes to my side, it's just now that I see Caroline looking at Klaus. It's like he doesn't even notice her though because his eyes are fixed on me.

Bonnie holds my free hand, "Klaus said he was gonna take you back to his house. Tyler, Matt, and Elijah are gonna move all the nesscary medical supplies to his house so you don't have to stay in the hospital for months." She smiles weakly.

I squeeze her hand in thanks.

 **TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK**

After Elijah, Matt, and Tyler had moved everything to Klaus's house, everyone said goodbye and went back to their lives.

"How are you doing _love?"_ Klaus asks walking into my room.

I slowly lift up my hand to remove the oxygen mask but, Klaus had already been there to remove it for me.

"Better, it still hurts." I reply hoarsely.

"It's terrifying to see you this way," He whispers more to himself then to me.

"Why is that?"

"Because I was so careless with you. I got you pregnant. I almost let Davina kill you right under my nose. And she killed the child. I now know what it feels like to truly loose someone you love." He sits on the edge of my bed.

"You didn't even know the child how could you love them?" I question as he reaches to put a stray hair behind my ear.

"You need rest. We don't need to discuss our deceased child _love._ " He shuts me out.

"But Klaus," he sets the oxygen mask back into my face.

"Goodnight _Love,"_ He says before shutting my door.

I pull my hand up to face and pull off my mask. I take all my strength to sit myself up and walk over to the door. I head down the stairs and into the living room. I sit down on the couch, watching the tv.

It had been two hours since Klaus said goodnight and it was now one in the morning.

"Elena?" A familiar voice questions from behind me.

I turn my head and am surprised to see Elijah standing at the doorway.

"Elijah I didn't know you were staying here. Klaus didn't tell me I'm sorry did I wake up." I say apologetically.

He shakes his head and laughs lightly. "No you didn't wake me, Niklaus and I were just discussing something in his study. I should get you back up to you're room before he finds you though."

I hear his distinct footsteps and we know it's to late.

"Elena how the hell did you get down here?" He is by my side in seconds.

"Hey you don't need to keep treating me like I'm glass. I can handle myself Klaus." I push my luck.

"Yes I do need to treat you like glass because you're a small fragile human with lots of emotion! You feel to much! That is a disaster waiting to happen." His voice rises and I can tell by the look of regret on his face he wishes he could take it back.

"Get away from me." I gather my strength again and shove him away as I sit up off the couch and move up the stairs.

I turn my head to look at him one last time as the tears begin to form and roll down my cheeks.

I collapse onto my bed exhausted.

His words echo in my mind. Is that really how he thinks of me.

I knock interrupts my thoughts, Elijah peaks his head into the room.

"I came to check on you." He admits.

"Elijah I'm fine." I sit up on the bed.

"No your not, you need Klaus right now and he's pushing you away. Your heart broken." He shuts the door and walks further in the room.

"Can we please not talk about him." The tears fall onto my cheeks. His words keep repeating over and over again.

' _You feel to much!'_ More tears fall and Elijah is soon by my side wiping them away.

"Of course, what would you like to talk about?" He smiles lightly.

"Well anything other than him. What was your past like?" I gaze at the handsome orignal. If I was still with Klaus I wouldn't have thought about Elijah this way but I just now notice how the orignal vampire looks so handsome and young.

"Well when I went off on my own I wasn't really alone I had a companion, Tatia. She was the first dopplegänger I had ever met. I had heard rumors about Amara the first dopplegänger but I'd never met her. Tatia was my first love and Niklaus's. We both fell for her, until she finally chose between us. She had chosen me but Nik didn't except that. He compelled her to love him more. Even through the compulsion she chose me." He pauses for a moment. By the look on his face his trying to remember everything about her. I remember seeing the expression on Klaus's face as he talked about his past.

"She was beautiful, like you. She wanted me to turn her into a vampire so we could be together forever." He smiles at the memory. I blush at his comment.

"But Nik got to her first. When we returned for my mother's funeral, Nik killed her because he hated seeing her with me. He then daggered me and left me desiccating thinking of her for years. It was awful the image of her dead body was still fresh in my mind when he awoke me." He had a stray tear and wiped it away immediately.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I say hugging him.

He hugs back softly, "It's fine, the pain comes and gos. It helps that I can still see her face. You know on you and Katerina. But something is different with you. When I met you in that house, I had to double take to make sure you weren't Tatia." He pauses, twirling a piece of my hair.

"What are you talking about Elijah?" ' _Something is different with you.'_ The comment was probably nothing.

"I'm saying I feel a, attraction to you. Every time we're in the same room I just want to kiss you _sweet Elena."_ He pauses again before slowly closing the distance between us.

He kisses me slowly and I think back to when Klaus had kissed me first. It was slow until I pushed him away. I didn't push Elijah away, I started to kiss back.

We're interrupted by a small knock on the door. I remember him as Luke, the young hybrid walks into the room.

Elijah pulls away from me fast so Luke didn't get suspicious.

"Yes Luke?" Elijah asks.

"Master has requested Elena's presence. I'm here to escort you to his study." He replies I hadn't noticed his accent until he speaks up.

"Oh, can you tell him I'm to tired to talk right now." I lay down on the bed.

Luke doesn't look convinced, "Luke please I'm sure you heard our argument please just tell him I'm to tired." I plead with him. His eyes waver on Elijah before nodding and leaving.

"I should probably leave you to heal." Elijah gets up from the bed.

"I'm sorry for kissing you Elena. You just broke up with Klaus and I took advantage of you. I was being foolish. You love Klaus not me." He speaks walking further to my door.

"Elijah it's fine. It wasn't that bad of a kiss. I do not love Klaus." I shake my head at his comment. ' _You love Klaus'_

"Yes you do. I can see it in your eyes. You want to please him but every time you do he pushes you away and it breaks your heart. I'll see you later _sweet Elena."_ His words are soft and I miss his presence as I'm now left alone.

 **Guys I'm so sorry for when I don't post on time I forgot it was Friday and I was busy watching Truth or Dare at the movies last night! Awesome movie btw definitely recommend. But I'm so displeased with this chapter I'll probably be posting again sometime tomorrow or today I'm not sure but I'll keep on posting on Mondays and Fridays. Maybe posting inbetween to if I finish a chapter early! Enjoy and have a lovely day.**


	10. I Miss Your Presence

**Chapter 10! I didn't think I would continue posting for this long but with people favoriting my story it encourages me so thank you all so much and review this chapter because I'm posting early just for you guys! Rated M warning!**

Chapter 10 ~I Miss Your Presence

Elena's POV

I didn't know how I actually got sleep, I'm so stressed about not speaking to Klaus. The kiss with Elijah, did it mean something or did it not. Should I tell Klaus about it?

A knock at my door alarms me, I wasn't dressed I had just taken a shower.

I walk over to the door and am surprised to see Klaus standing there.

We hadn't spoken in a few days, but here he was.

He looks me up and down, it's just now that I also remember how a alone I felt. I hadn't had any sexual touching in a while and I find myself missing it badly. I couldn't speak for him though, he probably had some one night stand with him.

"Hello _Love."_ His eyes leave mine again as he looks me up and down once more.

"What do you want." I tighten the grip on my towel.

"Can't a guy just say hello to the girl he wants to be with?" He laughs lightly and my faces lightens.

"I know you want something tell me what it is." I get back on track.

"I wanted to take you shopping to celebrate you getting better. What do you say?" He smiles, Bonnie had been the first one to call and ask if I had fully healed and then soon after everyone else called and sent get well cards.

It was exhausting being the broken girl. "Ok. Fine but leave now and quit giving me the pervey eye." I mocked him for checking me out.

"You don't want to have a quicky? Just fast and then we can go?" He begs. I realize now that he hadn't slept with anyone since we broke up. Was he really that hurt about the whole thing?

"Go Klaus." I shut the door in his face. Pain shoots down to my groin. If I didn't have sex soon I was probably going to explode. I wouldn't have had these thoughts if I was with Stefan or Damon, but Klaus brought out this side of me. The girl who enjoys having pleasure so often and misses it when she doesn't get it.

I walk to the closet and grab a mini skirt and white fancy long sleeve blouse. I grab a matching set of black lace bra and thong and get dressed.

I smile to myself, I could make Klaus miserable by wearing this or I could just wear something comfortable.

Clearly make him miserable.

I brush out my hair and apply some makeup. I then head out of my room and find Elijah standing outside the door. He smiles at me, "Good morning _sweet Elena."_

I nod at him, "Good morning Elijah. Did you need something?" I question him standing at my door but yet not knocking.

"I was wondering what you were doing today but I see you have somewhere to be. You look lovely." He kisses my hand. I blush, "Actually Klaus is taking me shopping."

His posture stiffens, "Your talking to Klaus again?"

"Not necessarily, he's only doing it because I feel better." He still seems unhappy.

"Oh, well I'll just talk to you later." He smiles and walks to his room.

That isn't like him to just walk away. He'd tell me what he wanted to say. Klaus soon joins me as he comes out of his room.

His eyes trail me up and down and he speeds over to me.

"My my don't you look just to die for." He puts his arm possessively around my waist. I push his hand away, "Klaus were not dating you don't have to act like I'm yours. Because I'm not."

He slightly smiles, "You may not be mine right now but you'll come back to me. I can smell you _sweetheart,_ you haven't had any sex and it's killing you. Your wet just from me touching your waist." He whispers in my ear seductively.

I stiffen as he lightly traces his fingers up my arm. "Are you sure you don't want to just give in and do it right now?" He pulls me against him.

I feel his stiffness against my ass and oh my god did It turn me on. He pulls my hair to the side and begins kissing my neck.

I step away from him, "No Klaus I'm fine. Let's go shopping." I smile at him, he curses under his breath before adjusting his pants.

"A tease are we now _love?"_ He steps up beside me.

"Nope, your the one dying to get into my panties." I smirk at him and he mocks me.

 **TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK**

"Are we done yet?" He begs caring everything we had just bought.

"No one more store." I grab his arm dragging him into Victoria's Secret.

"Now this is a store I could get use to." Klaus laughs.

I hit him. "Could you act mature for one second."

He says one aloud before asking, "You know we could always do it in a dressing room, or even just have oral?" He pouts at me as I shake my head violently.

I finish shopping there and we head to the car.

 **TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK**

"You know I bought all of this for you. The least you could do is give me something in return." He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"And what would that something be?" I ask, already knowing what he was about to say.

"Let's just have sex! Just once at least please!" He begs grabbing my hands.

I sigh, I did want to have sex, having it once wouldn't hurt anyone.

Before I knew what was happening he pushed me against the wall smothering me in kisses. His hands unbutton my shirt. I pull his shirt up over his head, his mouth moves down to my neck. We stand there in the entry way of the house making out. His hands roughly pull down my skirt and grip my ass. I moan loudly, as he bucks his hips towards mine. He groans as I slide my hands down his chest and into his pants. Feeling his length harden immediately at my touch. He unclips my bra gripping my breasts. His mouth moved from my neck down to my collar bone down to my breasts. He releases each one with a pop and I moan louder. He slips his fingers into my panties. We're interrupted suddenly by a very distressed Elijah.

"Have you no shame Niklaus!" He pushes me behind him.

"Brother you clearly heard us! Could you not have just left us alone!" Klaus shouts back at his brother I pick up his shirt and quickly slide it over my head to cover myself.

"Oh shut up Nik, at least I have the desecny to take her on a bed and not a wall." He mocks his older brother.

"What I do with Elena is none of your business!" Klaus is infuriated.

"Would it change your mind if I said I kissed her!" Elijah shouts the one thing he knew would hurt Klaus.

Klaus turns his head and looks at me. "Is that true Elena?" His voice is calmer.

I nod, looking to the floor. Klaus steps away from me, "Why wouldn't you tell me?" His voice back to normal.

"Because it meant nothing! I'm in love with you Klaus. But you push me away and it was just in the moment!"

He runs his hands through his hair.

Elijah is upset by my words. "Elena you know it meant something!"

Elijah zooms up to me, but is roughly pushed away. "You will not touch her again! Do you understand me brother!" Klaus clenched his jaw. His hands are forming in and out of fists at his sides. I grab his hands weakly.

He softens at my touch, "Elijah you will be expected to be gone by sun down today."

Elijah nods at his brother before exiting the room.

I hug him from behind, "I'm sorry you know,"

"For not telling me, or that you love me?" His comment startled me even though I knew it was coming.

"I meant what I said Klaus I love you, I'm in love with you." I kiss his bare shoulder.

"I missed us together." He whispers.

"Should we pick up where we left off?" I let the offer hang in air before I'm scooped up and we're in Klaus's bedroom.

He kisses me roughly, he rips his shirt off my body. He resumes by sticking one hand in my panties and the other in my hair. I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him just as rough. I feel him smile against my lips as his fingers slide into my entrance making me wetter. I moan and buck my hips at his fingers. He fiercely rips off my panties and tears at his own pants. I see he hadn't bothered to wear underwear today. It didn't surprise me, soon he was pumping in me and oh god did I miss that feeling.

We climax together yelling each other's name.

He smiles lazily at me, before whispering, "I love you too."

I smile goofily, "I love you more."

He kisses my temple as we both drift into slumber.

 **And that's a wrap on chapter ten! Hope you guys enjoyed and also I'm starting a series about the novel series _The Naturals._ So if you haven't read one of those books I highly recommend it the series is so amazing! Anyways have a lovely day everyone and review please!**


	11. Everything Comes Back To You

**Sorry I keep posting on a day later! Im trying to stay on time but my schedule keeps changing, so enjoy chapter 11 and Rated M warning!**

Chapter 11 ~Everything Comes Back To You

Elena's POV

I stretch out in bed and realize I'm alone. I sit up and notice I'm also in my own bed now.

"Klaus?" I ask getting out of the bed, I'm dressed in a nightgown.

No reply, I walk out into the hallway. "Klaus?" I shout louder this time.

Still no reply, I continue walking down the hallway to his room. I open the door and I see a women lying in the bed.

Nude. I slam his door shut and storm away. I go back to my room and change into black leggings and a dark red t shirt. I then put on my sneakers and bolt out of the house.

I jog to the horse stables when I notice Klaus is standing there. I turn around and run faster into the woods, taking the path I used almost everyday with him.

I welcome the burn from my calfs, it's been awhile since I'd ran. I hadn't wanted to do anything since I lost the baby.

I hear footsteps approaching and then I'm met with a young hybrid. Luke.

"Elena? What are you doing out here?" He questions stopping us both.

"It's Klaus. He slept with another women." My breathing finally catches up to me and I feel exhausted. I slide to the ground, Luke kneels infront of me.

Tears begin to fall on my cheeks, Luke wipes them away. He moves to sit next to me and welcomes me in his arms. He cradled my body. His body heat felt soothing in the chilly morning air.

I don't know how long we stay like this until Luke finally says something.

"Would are you gonna do about it?" He questions. I sit up and look at him. His cheekbones are intense, his eyes are just the right shade of green and he is all muscle. He looks perfect.

"If he cheats on me then I'm gonna cheat on him. Where do you live?" I ask pulling us both to our feet.

"Umm, Klaus normally has us stay here but if you want to go my apartment we can go there?" I get a wicked smirk.

"No let's stay here, so he can hear the show." Luke chuckles, his face goes about grim.

"What?" I ask.

"Master will kill me if I sleep with you." He let's go of my hands.

"I won't let him. If he does I'll kill myself so he can't have me anymore." He smiles at me.

"You'd really do that just for me?" The young hybrid is a little older then me. He was most likely alone when Klaus turned him. By the fact that he was happy I said that, he has no family left.

I nod and grab his hand leading him out of the woods. He picks me up and swings me around. I laugh holding onto him tight. Wind pushes my hair in every direction as we're now in a bedroom. His bedroom.

I kiss him softly, he kisses back. I pull him close to me he wraps his arms around my waist. His grip tightens as I slowly grind against him. He leaves a trail of kisses down my neck, I moan loudly. I hear a door slam, Luke stops to whisper to me. "Klaus is in the house. There's no going back once he hears." He whispers into my ear. His eyes are fearful, but his body language says otherwise. It screams confidence but his eyes aren't shielding his fear.

I kiss him again, his hands run up my shirt and grip my breasts through my bra. I moan loudly again. Luke's breath hitches as I run my hands down his chest. I pull up his shirt and leave kisses along his pecks. He pulls my shirt up and unhooks my bra. He lies me down gently onto his bed moving to kiss my breasts. He groans and i moan. The door to the room is suddenly burst open.

A very angry Klaus stands at the door way. I sit up and mock his anger.

"Elena what the hell do you think your doing." He moves to pull me away from Luke.

"Do not touch me get away from me Klaus!" My voice rises as I dodge his touch.

"Do not tell me what to do! You listen to me." His voice rises slightly as well but returns to normal quickly.

"Klaus we got back together and in less then twenty four hours you cheat on me! What the fuck is wrong with you!" I shout at him shoving at his chest angrily.

He looks away, "You'll be leaving by the end of the week Elena. Go pack your things." He points to the door. I shove past him and glance back at Luke he has his shirt on again.

I stop and run back to Luke giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye Elena." He whispers letting me leave the room.

Klaus follows me out of the room and standing in the hallway I see the women from before, she's now dressed in the dress I wore when I went on a date with Klaus. I run at her, she's only human I can tell. I jump on her and punch her, tearing my dress off her body. The women screams at me to get off of her.

Angry tears drop onto my cheeks, "Your the reason why he cheated on me! He told me he loved me and I'm in love with him! I gave up everything for him! And I'm left with nothing! Nothing!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Arms wrap around my waist pulling me off of the women.

Rebekah soothes my hair, and holds me. I cry and I feel like the life is drained out of me. "Shhhh." She whispers. Rebekah and I had began to develop a friendly relationship.

"Let's get you out of here." She drags me to my room. She lays me on the bed, I glance around me. I see a glimpse of Klaus standing at the doorway. Rebekah sits by my side, comforting me as I cry.

She turns her head to the side, "I do not understand dead brother why would you do this to her?" She whispers, trying not to let me hear but I do.

"Mikael's in town. Not like that's in excuse but I had to get Elena away from me. Making her upset with me as the only thing I thought of fast enough. I didn't know it would tear her up this much." I look at him. He brushes my tears away but there immediately replaced with fresh ones.

"I want to sleep please go Rebekah. Leave now Klaus." It didn't matter his excuse was shitty. He could have just told me to leave. They walk away slightly.

I get up and pack my bag, I wait until it's three in the morning before opening my door slowly and looking into the hallway. The coast was clear so far, I walk down the hallway to the stairs. I step down each one quietly, I jump slightly when a hand lands on my shoulder. I turn around fast, "Luke." I breathe. His hand finds mine and I continue walking down the stairs with him following.

I open the front dood slightly and shut it. "Where are you going?" Luke questions.

"I'm leaving. Come with me. Just you and me." I plead. I see the outline of a bag on his shoulder as well.

"Where to first?" He asks with a small smile. I could get use to this.

 **Cliff hanger! Haha sorry guys, no Klena in this chapter just some of my imaginary guy and Elena! Please leave a review and let me know if Elena should sleep with him or not.**


	12. Where To First

**Sorry for not posting on time lovelys promise I'll try to keep the story up and running weekly! Much love and Rated m warning as always!**

Chapter 12 ~Where To First

Elena's POV

I take Luke's hand in mine as we sneak into the night. Klaus should have been able to hear us as soon as we got into the car but he clearly did not care.

Silent tears fall down my cheeks as we pull out of the driveway and into the busy streets of New Orleans at night.

Luke looks over at me, I turn to look at him too.

"Thinking of him?" He asks.

I give a small nod and he nods back.

"I know you love him, why'd you decide to leave early?" He pulls the car over once we're on a lone dirt road.

"He told me the truth of why he did it but it didn't make sense why he didn't just tell me to leave in the first place, I didn't want to deal with him anymore so I left." I think again.

"We left." I smile. His expression cracks a small smile as well.

He takes my hand in his and kisses it. I blush at the gesture and we soon take off again.

I feel myself drift to sleep as a song I recognize begins to play. (Dynasty- By: MIIA)

 _And all I gave you is gone, tumbled like it was stone._

 **TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK**

I wake with a start as the car jerks to a hard stop.

Luke gets out of the car at hybrid speed. Jumping on someone infront of the car.

I slowly get out of the car, suddenly Luke is swung off of the person I know realize is male. He lands in the field, the man gets up and looks at me cracking a wicked smile. I back up slowly and then sprint away, I realize I recognize this man. The man that Klaus was afraid would get to me. Mikael.

He grabs me immediately and turns me around to face him.

"Elena, dear you must have realized who I am by now so let's skip introductions." He pauses a moment to let me process he knows who I am and he knows what I am to Klaus.

"I'm gonna take you, I'm gonna hurt you, and I'm gonna make Niklaus pay for all the damage he has caused my family." I shook my head.

"Klaus doesnt care about me anymore. He's not gonna care if you take me. The only thing he cares about are his hybrids and his family." Hearing it come out of my mouth felt like a punch to the gut. I didn't even mean to say it but it just came out.

He looks my face over. I glance slightly to the right of us where I see Luke still lying on the ground. I wonder if Mikael killed him.

Mikael rolls his eyes, "Lover boy is fine, i just snapped his neck, he'll wake up soon. Unlike you who will die either way tomorrow night." I shiver at how deep his voice went.

And in a matter of seconds I'm hit across the face and I fall unconscious on the dirt road.

I wake up in a dark room, it's extremely cold and I realize I'm in a basement. I stand on my tip toes to look out the window. It's around midnight. I have one day left to live before Mikael kills me.

I hear loud footsteps above and I run to hide in a dark corner. The door opens and light floods the room but doesn't quite hit the corner I'm in.

"Elena?" A quiet voice whispers. I recognize it, Bonnie. How the hell did Bonnie get here?

I'm come out of the corner, "Bonnie?" She sighs relief and runs hurriedly down the stairs to me. She hugs me tightly and then a stabbing pain comes into my spine. I cringe at the pain and watch as her face contorts into a wicked laugh.

I bolt awake and grasp my back. Nothing, it was a nightmare. Except, I'm in the same basement and light floods the area around me and at the top of the stairs Mikael stands smiling sickly.

"So easy to get into your mind." He chuckles at himself.

I don't say a word, "Niklaus is looking for you. You lied to me. Do you know what I do to young girls who lie to me?" He's in my face in a few seconds. I back up but he shoved me against the wall.

"He'll kill you!" I spit at him. I hear chains rattle from a room upstairs.

He looks up and smiles, "Looks like lover boy is finally awake." He chuckles once more before slapping me across the face repeatedly.

I fall to the floor, my face bloody and already bruising. I hear Luke growl and pull against his restraints.

"Just let us go!" I yell at him as he walks up the stairs slowly. He disappears behind the door slamming it shut.

I hear liquid hit the floor along with a large howl. The liquid drips down a hole in the floor and I see Luke kneeling down his skin burning. Wolf's Bane.

I cringe at the sound of his skin burning.

Suddenly a door slams open and I smell his scent. It's Klaus.

He growls and grabs his step father by the throat. He slams him against the wall, "How dare you take Elena!" He shouts violently at Mikael.

I whimper as Mikael clutches Klaus by the throat and throws him across the room shattering a window.

"How dare you under estimate me my son." Mikael glares at him. I can't see Klaus anymore he's moved out of view of the hole.

Mikael walks out of view now too, Luke pulls at his restraints again but fails to break loose. He looks down, disappointed with himself.

Above me wood breaks and my heart sinks. I run up the basement stairs and slam my body against the locked door. I slam myself into it over and over again. My body becomes weaker and my legs give out as I tumble down the stairs. My entire body aches, I feel myself slipping into subconsciousness when I hear the door break. I watch as Klaus stands bloody at the top of the stairs and rushs to my aid.

"I told you to stay safe." He whispers, cradling my body.

"You should know by now I don't listen to you very well." I whisper back. He kisses me softly, "I love you so much Elena Gilbert."

"I love you too." I smile slightly.

Screams interrupt my thoughts. I'm pulled back into reality, everything I'd just imagined isn't real. In reality no one gets a happy ending, this is reality and reality sucks.

I hear chains snap and I try to scramble to my feet to look at the hole. My body aches from slamming myself into the door and hurts even worse from the tumble down the stairs. My right eye is swollen shut from Mikael slapping me.

I peak through the hole to see Luke taking a werewolf form and running at Mikael.

He bites his calf, Mikael erupts in pain and let's go of Klaus. Mikael grabs Luke by the throat, but before he can do anything to him Klaus sticks his hand in his fathers chest. Pulling his heart straight from his body. He drops lifelessly to the ground desicating before our eyes.

Luke takes the form of a human once again, as Klaus runs to the basement door.

I sigh relief as the door burst open and Klaus is by my side in seconds.

"Your okay." He sighs, wrapping me in his arms.

I groan in pain as he holds me to tight. He checks me over analyzing me.

"Broken ribs, fractured ankle, bruised face. Your gonna be fine I'm gonna get you out of here." His hands find there way into my hair and he kisses me.

"I can't believe I almost lost you." He whispers pulling away.

I watch him carefully, "You did loose me." I pull away from him completely. This needs to be done.

"I'm moving back to mystic falls where I belong. This whatever this is, is over. I love you Klaus so much but you hurt me so badly and i can't deal with that kind of loss anymore it's like loosing a my mom and dad all over again. And I can't loose you again so I have to let you go." Tears flood my eyes. I turn away from him.

"So that's it? After everything we've been through, now you decide to give up?" His voice is weak, this is tearing him up.

"Yes after everything we've been through I can't do this anymore Klaus I'm sorry. Goodbye." I walk up the stairs of the old houses basement. Luke stands at the front door, his head down shoulders hunched. I step around Mikaels body and hear Klaus's footsteps behind me.

He grabs my arm and pulls me into him kissing me hard, I melt into his arms. The kiss numbing all of my hurt and pain.

 **Yeah that's all for today guys sorry I didn't post on Friday hopefully I'll post tomorrow until next time lovelys!**


	13. You Can’t Erase Me

**I'm gonna stop apologizing for not posting on time guy so this is the last time sorry for not posting until now! I also realize now that I don't really remember who's the oldest brother, Elijah or Klaus so I'm just gonna continue saying Klaus is older! Sorry if I'm wrong!** **Rated M warning!**

Chapter 13 ~You Can't Erase Me

Elena's POV

I remove my lips from his and breathe in. Almost choking on air as I take a breath.

"I love you Elena and I will not let you leave me this time! I've made to many mistakes and I'm not gonna screw this up this time round." He put me over his shoulder and I grunted in pain.

 **TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK**

"Niklaus you can't just force her here against her will!" Rebekah shouted at him.

"She is mine! She wants to be here with me!" He shouted back.

I sat up slowly in Klaus's bed, noticing a pair of crutches next to the bed. My ankle was wrapped, so was my stomach and head.

I got up not bothering to use the crutches and just limping to the door. I open the door, Klaus is by my side in seconds.

"Elena please use the crutches!" He says softly yet demanding.

I shook out of his grip, "I told you I want to go home."

He scoffed, then Rebekah slowly and deliberately put her hands on her hips. "What's that saying again? Oh right 'I Told You So.'" He mocked her.

"Elena darling why don't I help you to your _own_ bed so you don't have to share with my selfish brother." She helped me walk away from Klaus. I turned around and watched him as his eyes raced over my entire body. Looking more nervous than I've ever seen him before.

"I'm sorry Elena, I would bring you back to Mystic Falls right now but you have to understand my dear brother would most definitely dagger me." She sighed helping me onto my bed. She sat down on the edge, "Why don't I keep you company for a little while?" She offered.

I smiled weakly at her, "That sounds great Rebekah." She smiles dearly. If I knew anything about Rebekah it was that, I was her only true friend.

We started watching TV at first but she turned it down around midnight.

"Do you love him?" She asked quietly. Sometime during the tv watching I had moved over enough for her to join me lying down.

I knew who she was referring to. Her eldest brother Klaus.

"I do." I reply just as quiet. There's more silence and I feel compelled to ask her more.

"What was it like? You know being daggered for over a century then waking up and trying to forgive him?" Theres a long pause before she replies.

"He's my family, my entire life it's always been just Elijah, Niklaus, and me. Kol and Finn never really liked me I guess so I just adapted to hang out with Elijah and Klaus the most. But at the end of the day there all my family I would forgive them all, because there my family." She replies softly. Then I notice her smile and shift her gaze to something around the room.

"What?" I ask her.

"That picture." She gets up lazily and walks over to my desk.

She holds it up, it's Klaus and me sitting in the garden right before he cheated on me. I hadn't even none he'd taken the photo.

She flips it over and takes off an envelope taped to the back.

"Dearest Elena, by morning you will have realized I have 'cheated' on you. But my _love,_ I didn't do it to hurt you. I did it to make you leave. I don't deserve you and I never want my step father to hurt you. Please stay safe _love,_ i hope you'll be able to forgive me." Rebekah reads soundly.

"He left me a note?" I sit up. She walks over and hands me everything and jumps back in bed beside me.

"Seems so." She rubs my back as I take it all in.

I read it over and over again. He never meant to hurt me. I was suppose to find the note first. But no I changed my routine and just had to go check for him. I'm an asshole. I get up off the bed still carrying the picture and note and limp to his room.

Not bothering to knock and find him sitting at his desk playing with the same exact photo.

"I love you." I say softly.

He doesn't turn around at first, he sets the photo down directly infront of him. One second he's sitting at the desk completely still the next he's infront of me.

He looks down at me, he cowers above me and I feel intimated.

I stand on my tippy toes kissing him lightly. I wrap my arms around his neck gently, he puts his hands on my waist ever so gently.

I pull away breath less, "I'm sorry I hurt you." He whispers leaning his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry I got so angry with you." I reply. I leave another kiss on his lips.

"I think I can think of one way we can both forgive each other," He whispers leaning down to kiss my neck softly.

I moan quietly, Rebekah was still in my room. Two rooms away she could hear.

"Klaus, Rebekah's still in my room she can hear us." I say trying to get him to take me serious. He lifts me up fast, my legs wrap around his waist.

His erection poking at my crouch, I moan louder. "I don't care if my sister can hear us, I want the whole world to know your _mine."_

He moves us to the bed, he lies me down on the bed softly. Trying not to hurt me with my injuries.

"Klaus," I moan as he begins to slide off my shirt and slide down my leggings.

My stomach wrapped in gaze made me look helpless. He started to leave a trail of kisses down my neck, inbetween my breasts, and down to my panties. He kisses inbetween my thighs, I throw my head back in pleasure. He pulls my panties down, licking at my bundle of nerves.

He comes back up to eye level, capturing my lips with his. He pushes off his underwear, pressing himself at my entrance.

He releases a low growl as he pushes in, already beginning to move at inhuman pace. My mouth doesn't stop gasping or moaning with pleassure. He tumble off the edge together moaning a little to loud.

He doesn't pull himself out of me, he lays his head on my shoulder. His form fits perfectly with mine, he kisses my shoulder.

"Did I hurt you?" He questions resting a gentle hand on my stomach, rubbing it softly.

"No, I feel perfect." I reply sleepily. He gives me a lazy smile, my hand plays with his hair, playing with the messy curls.

"Get some rest _love,_ I want you to start feeling better sooner." He mumbles, I can hear just how sleepy he is now.

As I close my eyes, questions start to take form in my mind. Not allowing me to begin to sleep.

 _How long had Mikael kept me captive?_

 _Was Klaus able to actually rest while I was gone or did he not sleep and continue to look for me?_

 _Why couldn't Klaus's blood heal me like it heals other humans?_

 _Would I heal normal if I was a vampire?_

 _Vampire._

The word rang in my ears, if I can't inhale vampire blood. How could I ever become a vampire? I'd never really thought about becoming a vampire.

Klaus's hand finds my free one and his fingers interlock with mine. Giving it a light squeeze, "Stop thinking about that stuff and just sleep _darling."_

Everytime he called me a nickname my heart jumped. My heart beat paced up as he called me it, I don't know why he calls everyone by those pet names. What makes me any special? Nothing.

"It makes you special, because I'm in love with you." He whispers, his eyes remained closed.

"I love you too Klaus." He smiles slightly, a real smile.

"I'm glad _love_ now please go to sleep." My heart jumped again. I tried hard to concentrate on falling a sleep even though I was already extremely exhausted I just couldn't sleep.

"Make me dream of something please." I whisper.

"Of what _love?"_ He reply's, I think and my mind goes to the place where I feel most safe. He squeezes my hand once again and suddenly we're there.

 _My mother and father hug me. They're always still alive in this dream. Klaus watched us and then my dad turned around to face him._

 _"Take care of her," he nods his head toward Klaus._

 _"Yes sir." Klaus replies. My mother has her arm wrapped around my waist._

 _She smiles at Klaus, "Take care of **each other.** " Then it's just Klaus and I. _

"Goodnight _Love,"_ Klaus whispers and we both fall asleep.


	14. Who Gave You The Right

**Updating again finally! Also enjoy the two surprises in this chapter I'll give you a hint about one of the surprises, we're finally getting a glimpse of Klaus's sister which one you'll have to read to find out! Yeah so as always Rated M warning!**

Chapter 14 ~Who Gave You The Right

Elena's POV

I wake up to the sound of the shower turning on. I breathe in Klaus's scent on the bed. My mind flashes back to the night before. I smile.

I sit up and stretch feeling the immediate pain course through my body. I groan. I come to the realization I'm still not wearing anything and reach to grab Klaus's shirt from the floor. The shower stopped and my heart fluttered as Klaus came out in only a towel. His hair unruly and curly at the top of his head, sticking to his forehead.

He looked like a Greek god. Absolutely stunning standing there in the door way.

"I believe it's consider rude to stare _love,"_ He smirked as he called me out.

I watched as he let the towel drop and used his vamp speed to stand infront of me. He kissed me furiously, my nails dug into his shoulders as he hoisted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. His hands snaked under his shirt and gripped the small of my back. He lifted his shirt higher on me and pressed his hard on at my entrance. My thighs squeezed his hips as he rammed into me. I bucked my hips against his making him try to move faster. He placed sloppy kisses along the hollow of my neck. I feel my ribs start to throb in pain. "Kla- Klaus," I breathe his name in his ear and he slows his pace, "I'm sorry _love,_ i got carried away." I gasp as he starts to hit the right angle. I moan into his ear, he lays gentle kisses along my shoulder. I feel him smile against my neck as we both reach our climax's. I breathe heavily against his shoulder laying my head down on his chest. He slowly pulls out of me and sets me down.

"Wow. Aren't you just a beautiful sight." He smiles lazily at me. He rests his hands on either side of my face, and lightly kisses my forehead. "Come on _love,_ we were invited to an event tonight and I'm sure Rebekah's just dying to take you shopping for a new dress." He takes my hand and we walk to the closet, he grabs a pair of darker washed jeans and a white long sleeve. Not even bothering to grab underwear, he puts the two items of clothing on. Sliding on socks and his regular boots on last.

He then grabs my hand again and leads me to my room, I smile as he releases my hand and immediately begins to search for an outfit for me. He ends up picking a pair of skinny jeans, and a dark red slightly cropped t-shirt. Grabbing a pair of matching socks and my favorite black sneakers. He hands me everything before I give him a questioning look, "Where are my undergarments Klaus?" He looks disatisfied as he walks lazily over to the dresser and grabs a lacy bralette and lacy thong. I sigh, it could have been worse at least he didn't just force me to wear nothing underneath.

I slip out of his shirt and get dressed quickly. I smile as I look in the mirror, we look nice standing next to each other. I thought about my friends, Bonnie would have loved to see New Orleans for herself. She would have gotten along with some of the witches. I wondered about Stefan and Damon, had they moved on from me yet? What about Jeremy? Had he finally coped with loosing our parents? Jenna and Alaric, has they finally gotten married like Jenna wanted? Caroline would have hated me, she always had a thing for Klaus what would she think now?

We walked down the stairs entering the kitchen to find Rebekah cooking. It smelled absolutely delicious. I turned my head to see a blonde women sitting at the counter looking at her phone, she looked to be about 24, she looked like Klaus.

"Freya, What brings you hear on such a fine morning?" Klaus greeted the women, Freya. Named after our girl horse I'm assuming.

"Hello dear brother, and who might this dopplegänger be?" Freya asks. So she knows about dopplegängers and she's Klaus's sibling? I shoot Klaus a questioning look.

He chuckles. " _Love,_ this is my stepsister Freya, she was raised by my real father. And yes she is named after our horse. She just happened to be the one who named them." Freya laughs. She has a certain light to her. "She also happens to be a witch." He adds after a moment.

"I'm Elena, nice to meet you Freya." I add, she stands up and hugs me. A hugger huh?

"She's a really beauty Nik," Freya nudges him and winks. I give him another questioning look.

"My dear sister is also lesbian, don't worry though she has a girlfriend and won't try anything with you right?" He grits his teeth and shoots her a look.

"Right." She winks at me this time. I laugh. I'd never really met someone who was lesbian or gay. I don't think of her any differently though now that I know she's still a person. I hope to become good friends with her either way.

Klaus smiles at me, he must have been reading my thoughts again. I smile back.

"So will you also be joining us this evening for the ball?" Klaus asks.

"As a matter of fact I am, I am hoping to get lucky tonight though." She winked at us laughing. We all laughed together. I smiled at my friend group. I would have once called them all enemies but now these are the people I love and call my friends. What would my old friends say now? I should pay them a visit soon, or invite them all to New Orleans! That would be a great idea, they'd love it here! Not so much my new friends but, the city definitely.

Rebekah turned her attention to us, "Well ladies do you know what this means?" She could barley contain her excitement.

"We get to go shopping!" She squealed, bringing Freya and I into a tight hug. Klaus mocked her excitement, by shacking his fists in the air using a high pitched girl voice to squeal. Freya and I laughed while Rebekah tackled him to the ground.

"Do you want me to keep your girlfriend hostage from you all day?" She threatened.

He pushed her off him and vamp speeded over to me wrapping his arms protectively around my waist. "You will not keep Elena from me because I will be joining you lovely ladies today, it just so happens I want a new suit for the ball tonight." He grinned down at me.

Rebekah made a gag sound as we gazed at each other. Freya stiffled a chuckle.

"Well let's not waste time gazing at each other now!" Rebekah said loudly. And with that we all headed in the direction of the cars.

 **TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK**

We got to the first store around 11. It was a small dress shop in the French Quarter. It also had a small variation of tuxes. Klaus took off to go look at them while Rebekah grabbed Freya and I by the hands over to beautiful dresses in the back of the shop. Rebekah grabbed a small dress from the rack and put it up to her body, it was a deep red with sparkles. The dress that caught Freya's eyes was a black one with lace at the bottom. But the dress that caught my eyes was a brown and gold long beautiful dress with sparkles all over. It looked absolutely beautiful on the rack. I felt strong hands grip my waist, I immediately smelled him. He grabbed the dress I was looking at and held it out to me.

"Wear it _love,_ you'll look beautiful. You'd look beautiful in anything for a matter of fact." He whispered in my ear. I turned around and left a quick peck on his lips before turning back around and headed to the dressing rooms.

By this time Rebekah had also taken the liberty to grab a whole handful of other dresses. Freya has grabbed two other black dresses similar to the first one she had grabbed.

I went into the first dressing room and tried the dress on. I came out trying to hide my smile back as Rebekah and Freya gawked at the stunning dress. Then Klaus came into the dressing area and stopped in his place looking at me.

"You look..." he paused trying to find the right word. "Absolutely stunning _love."_ He walked over to me and kissed me. Rebekah and Freya made an 'aw' sound and I blushed.

"You are definitely wearing that one." Rebekah insisted and Freya nodded her head in agreement.

I went back into the dressing room and slid the dress off starting to put my other clothes on when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Elena? Is that you? It's Damon I need your help." It was unmistakable, it was Damon. Why did he need my help though?

"What do you need my help with? Is Everyone okay?" I asked sounding extremely concerned.

"Elena it's Bonnie, she hasn't been feeling well and we took her to the doctor a few days ago but the doctor says there's nothing physically wrong with her. But this morning she drove over to see Stefan and Caroline and when she walked in the door she just collapsed." My heart sank, my bestfriend was hurt and I'm not there to help her. I sat thinking of things to do to help. I couldn't leave, Klaus would be devastated and so would Rebekah.

"Bring her here, there are other witches that could help see what's wrong with her. Damon hurry!" I said quickly.

"Ok we're leaving now." He replied.

"Ok I'll text you the address and meet you there." I finished and hung up the phone.

I quickly finished getting dressed, and hurried out to Klaus.

"Klaus!" I shouted not caring how loud I was. He was by my side within seconds of my shout.

"What is it _love?"_ He caught me steadily in his arms as I suddenly got sickened.

"Bonnie, she-a-a got hurt some-somehow and needss hel..lp." I felt dizzy. I tried to steady myself. Klaus felt my forehead, " _Love_ your burning up, are you feeling okay yourself?" He questioned walking me over to take a seat. It all came quick I fainted in his arms.

 **TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK**

I awoke in my bed, I felt equal weight beside me and turned my head to see Bonnie laying next to me. Her eyes were shut, she looked normal enough. But I hadn't imagined the call, there must be something wrong with us both.

I sat up in the bed, rubbing my head. I heard it the fighting downstairs I knew would come if I told them to come with Bonnie.

I got off my bed and started for the door. I turned to look at the clock once more we weren't missing the ball yet. I didn't want to disappoint Klaus and Rebekah by not going I would just tell them I was feeling better and get dressed and we could be on our way.

I began my walk down the stairs to the much louder arguing now. I pushed open the door to the living room and there sat Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy, Tyler, Damon, Klaus, Rebekah, and Freya. Klaus came to my side as soon as I made my presence known.

"Hey, hey, you should have kept laying down and hollered for me." He says putting his arm around my waist helping me over to the couch.

"I'm okay now." I say annoyed that whenever I'm hurt he must control me.

Jeremy came to hug me, along with the rest of my friends except Stefan.

"I see you two are as happy as ever." Stefan says sarcastically.

Klaus growled. I put my hand on his knee and he backed down.

"Don't try to start this Stefan." I say through gritted teeth. He shoots me a wide snotty smile.

"Ok so back to Bonnie." Jeremy yells.

"Right so what's been going on with her?" I'm surprised to hear Freya speak up.

"She's been fainting, not doing anything lately. And it's just not like Bonnie. She's normally happy, sunshine, and smiles." Caroline's expressions runs dark as she glanced at Klaus's arm draped around my waist.

I glance at Freya, she's watching the ceiling. I thought I could see something light up in her eyes before she exploded with an answer.

"I know what this is!" She exclaimed very excitedly, maybe a little to excited. Everyone stared at her questioningly.

"I dealt with it as well," she began to explain. "It's something only witches experience. It's like you need a recharge on your witchy powers. She just needs me to give her some of my magic and she should be better." She went running up the stairs. Everyone ran after her, Stefan grabbed my hand before I could go.

"Elena it's nothing to do with her magic. Someone put a spell on her, her names Davina. While you left Kol paid Mystic Falls a visit. Bonnie rejected him. And he got Davina to spell her." He explained quietly so no one heard.

"Well then we need to tell them so we can fix it!" I whispered back.

"No Elena you don't understand, it's a sleeping curse, it was only a matter of days until it took full effect and it just happened to be today, it can't be fixed it can only be transferred and when you do wake up you don't remember anything." My heart sank. Bonnie wouldn't remember us when she woke up.

"Put me under, wake her up. Help her remember and when she's better wake me up and find someone to take my place." I said grabbing his hand pleadingly.

"Get Davina to put me under instead of Bonnie. She'll do it, she hates me. Just find her and do it quick." I added quickly, he watched me. He kissed me once and only once before I pulled away. "Stefan..." I said.

"If that was the last time I got to kiss you before your put under that spell I'm glad I took that chance. I still love you Elena, and I will for the rest of my life." He said before vamp speeding out the front door. I sighed.

It's then that I heard Caroline's high pitched cry. "Why didn't it work! It was supposed to work!" She screamed loudly. It was two minutes before Stefan already returned. Davina stormed in after him, she smiled as she saw me. "Oh dear Elena always making sacrifices for the people she loves." She laughed. I could hear the group heading down the stairs.

"Hurry up before they find you!" I said through gritted teeth. She smiled once more before saying some words I don't understand. I felt like a wave hit me, and Davina left hurriedly as the door to the room opened. Klaus walked in first sniffing the air.

"Where is she!" He shouted running up to Stefan. "What did you do!" He shouted. "Klaus stop!" I ran to them.

"No Elena I can smell her scent and I heard her! What did she do! Why was she here!" He came to look at me.

I wrapped him in my arms, "Everything's gonna be okay Klaus." He pulled back.

"Elena." He said it in that tone, the knowing tone.

"Elena please tell me you didn't do something to save your friend." He already knew. "I knew what I could do and I did it. You couldn't have expected me to just sit around and do nothing while my friend was in a sleep curse." I shook my head slightly fighting away tears.

"Elena.. why, why? Why would you do this to me? I love you Elena. Why?" I kissed him.

"I love you too." I whisper to him.

"Elena, what spell did she put on you..?" Freya asked walking closer to me cautiously.

"She transferred the sleeping spell to me instead of Bonnie." I said.

"Elena it doesn't transfer it's only put into affect if you get spelled! Your friend up there may be under a sleeping curse but you have a different one on you now, there's a spell I can do to stop the spell from taking full affect on her but you I don't know what spell she put on you. My powers there not doing good around you. She must have added things to her spell." She paces the the length of the room.

"But.. but Stefan told me.." I turned to face him stuttering.

"Elena did you really think I would let you live happily with this hybrid monster and his family?" Stefan laughed. Klaus tackled him pinning him to the floor.

Caroline wraps her arms around my neck. "Get off him now! Before I snap her neck!" She shouted. I was shocked. What has happened to my friends I use to know. Tyler let out a low growl as Rebekah made a move to attack Caroline. Damon jumped on top of Klaus. I caught a glimpse of Freya sneaking out of the room and up the stairs. Where was she going?

I got sleepy. My breath become shallow as Caroline squeezed harder.

"Care... care please.." I let out in between gasps do air. Freya snuck back into the room with Bonnie by her side. Freya yelled some words I didn't understand again and Caroline fell to her knees releasing me. Damon and Stefan also fell. Jeremy ran to Bonnie and hugged her. The spell Freya shouted let up and Stefan pulled out a gun, Caroline took out white oak steak. The only weapon that could possibly kill Klaus and Rebekah. Klaus saw her and tackled her. She cut his arm and a sizzling sound hit the air.

Stefan aimed the gun at Freya, she couldn't have ducked in time. I took the bullet in my stomach. Rebekah let out a gasp as Damon and Tyler tackled her. Stefan went for Caroline. Jumping on Klaus's back as he fought to get the steak from the blonde.

Bonnie fought Jeremy as he pulled a dagger from his pocket. He went for Rebekah. Bonnie stood dazed looking at the scene. I sunk to the floor, blood gushing from the wound.

What was gonna happen next?

 **Ha cliff hanger sorta not really. Ok so sorry this was like all bunched at the end and I really took a lot of not necessary turns but I'm to upset to change them and rewrite it so deal with it. This is really confusing and I hope you were able to make it through okay but until next chapter is released you won't know when everything will be cleared up so just sit back and relax until chapter fifteen comes out! ;)**


	15. Who Have You Become

**Ok hello lovelys! So quick explanation of where we left off and where we're beginning this is the moment right before Elena was shot by Stefan when she was trying to protect Freya. So enjoy and Rated M Warning lovelys!**

Chapter 15 ~Who Have You Become

Elena's POV

All pain can wash away right? Wrong.

It was like my heart was shattering and I was drowning. I couldn't breathe. Nothing was okay at this moment.

The shot came quick and went straight through. I saw him swing his arm to dodge the white oak steak. It cut his arm and the sound was unbearable.

I fell, blood seeping from my stomach. Bonnie put her hands on my stomach trying to stop the blood. At this very moment three important things happened.

The steak stuck in Klaus's chest.

Another shot rang out in the room.

A scream filled the air.

At was as if I felt nothing when Klaus fell to his knees trying to pry the steak from his abdomen. I felt empty, completely, and utterly empty.

My breaths came out raged, I sat up pushing through the pain. Bonnie was yelling, no screaming at me to stay put but I needed to move. Needed to get to him, make sure he was okay.

What could have happened, if the steak did hit his heart? I would have lost the love of my life. But yet hear he was in agony because of me. Maybe if I would have saw through Stefan's lie everything would have ran it's course. But that would have been a fairy tale ending and this is reality and reality sucks.

It was also then I figured out, it was Caroline's scream, and Tyler was shot somehow.

She runs to his side, clutching his shoulder he growls. I turn my head to look at Klaus, his skin is burning and he's lying on his back looking down at the steak howling in pain. I drag myself to him, loosing my breath as I finally reach him. The sizzling sound his skin is making sickens me deeply. I take the rest of my strength to sit up and pull the steak from his stomach. Landing on top of him once I set it next to him. My eyes flutter open and closed. Freya and Bonnie rush to our aid.

"Hey! Hey Elena keep those pretty eyes open okay? Please for me? Your bestfriend Bon Bon? Elena! Elena!" My eyes open wide again as Bonnie begins to speak and shake me but the slowly close again and it's like I'm finally at peace.

 **TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK**

 **(I clearly had to do something I mean well I'm just changing POV so don't worry you ain't missing anything lovelys! ;))**

 **Klaus's POV**

Freya rests my head in her lap as she whispers something I can't quite make out.

Bonnie however is not as calm as the other witch. She's crying, loudly, yelling, yelling at the body on top of mine. The long brown hair, the closed chocolate doe eyes. I can imagine her smiling and then I see her here in this pain.

My ears can't hear anything but mumbles but I know deep down nothing is okay dispite not being able to make out everything I know someone else was shot, I know Elena was shot, and I know she took the white oak steak from my chest but it feels as if it was still there.

The mumbling finally clears and the first words I can make out are the witches, Bonnie is shaking Elena violently screaming at her to wake up. And then Freya speaking the foreign language of the witches.

It didn't quite matter what else was happening, whoever else was shot wasn't as important as the dying or already dead girl in my lap. I sat up and groaned holding onto Elena as I sat up. Cradling her body, I bit into my wrist and suddenly remembered, she can't digest vampire blood. No that's not true... she had told me once before she had taken Stefan's blood and handled it fine but she couldn't handle mine because I'm a Hybrid. She needed another vampires blood, Rebekah!

I shouted her name and she rushed to our sides. Damon followed though. He bit into his wrist before her and put it to Elena's mouth. I growled at him and pulled her back.

"I didn't want to do this! It was Stefan's and Caroline's idea! Jeremy and Tyler only agreed because they thought they were finally gonna kill you. I came to get Elena out of here before anything major happened but Stefan brought that stupid gun and ended up shooting her instead and everything ended the way it wasn't suppose to. I just want to help her. I love her too!" The young Salvatore vampire spoke his truth. I had known the Salvatore's were in love with her but I didn't know how far they were willing to take getting her away from me.

I began to hear her soft heart beat again. She was alive. But she was gonna be under that sleeping spell for christ knows how long. I sighed kissing her forehead. I lied her in Damon's arms standing up clutching my bleeding abdomen. I grabbed the steak from beside me. And walked over to the other scene of Stefan watching Caroline clutching Tyler's shoulder. So he was the other shot one. And she must have been the one to scream. What a shameful ending the lovers would have dying in each other's arm as I rip there hearts out.

Stefan stood up and squared his shoulders ready to attack again. Except this time. I had the steak not them. I shoved him into the wall and growled. I pushed the steak into his chest slightly. He hissed in pain, "If you ever try to take Elena away from me again or harm any of my family members again I will end your life on the spot do you understand me Mr. Salvatore." I speak clearly. He nods curtly. I push the steak in further before ripping it out once more.

I shove him to the door and walk to the lovers on the floor. I grab Caroline by the neck, hanging her in the air. She claws my hand and arm, "What a lovely visit today. On the Contrary if you ever step foot near me or Elena again I'll rip your heart out on the spot now leave before I choose to just do it now." I growl gripping her throat harder before throwing her to the door. I shove lover boy to her and they leave. Bonnie is shoving the little Gilbert out the front door slapping him and shouting at him. Damon is still holding Elena, Rebekah is scowling at the way he's looking at _dear Elena,_ and Freya is leaning her head against the sofa. Silent tears fall from her face as she answers a call. The voice on the other end tell me exactly why she's crying.

" _Do tell me Freya will you be able to wake her like you woke the other witch? Your powers are strong but there not as strong as mine. Good luck living with yourself once you tell dear Klaus he won't ever speak to his lover again." Davina cackles and hangs up. Freya's eyes remain shut as the tears begin flowing more heavily she brings her knees to her chest and finally lets out a sob._

Rebekah shoots me a patronising look, she listened to the call too. She begins to cry as well, she lays down and rest her head on Elena's lap. Damon smooths out Elena's hair.

"I'm so sorry Nik." Freya sobs. I walk to her and sit down next to her.

I take my sister in my arms as she sobs into my chest. I hold onto her and look at the sleeping Elena. Even steady breaths. The blood that was seeping from her chest only moments ago has now stopped and is completely healed with Damon's blood.

The girl I loved was just _Gone._

 **TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK**

 **(Three months later)**

 **Narration.**

"Klaus!" Rebekah shouted through the door at him. As he fucked the brains out of his next victim.

She broke the door down and quickly sped over to the girl and snapped her neck. She shoved boxers at him and waited for him to put them on.

She began beating him, "You fucking bastard! My bestfriend is gone and you think you just get to fuck these other whores because she's asleep?! No!" He shoved her away.

"Elena's dead Rebekah! She's not gonna wake up! I'm moving on! That's the only thing I can do! Because she's dead!" He shouted in retort at her.

Rebekah's vision became blurry as hot tears fell down her face. She grabbed him by the throat, "Don't you _Ever_ call her dead again!" She choked him and threw him aside and stormed away.

 **TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK**

 **(Five months later)**

 **Narration**

Klaus proceeded to fuck all the human girls he found. Sucking them dry after words.

Rebekah had left, taking Elena's body. Klaus had followed her trail closely but he always managed to miss them. Damon left back to Mystic Falls when he got a call Stefan was engaged to Caroline. And that his long lost best friend Enzo St. John was actually alive.

There was no hope for Elena coming back. Freya had almost taken her life multiple times, she didn't want to disappoint Klaus but all she kept doing was failing. Davina was no where to be found. Along with Marcel.

Klaus had dropped hoping for Elena to wake up. He was moving on. Trying to forget her. He traveled back to New Orleans and let Rebekah run away with her dead bestfriend.

It was hard for everyone, all of them never hearing her voice, seeing her eyes. She was just dead, a corpse that was brain dead but still incubating heat. The first month was unbearable, Rebekah cried nonstop. Beating herself up, blaming herself for Elena's death. Niklaus was angry, he wanted to find that bloody witch and dispose her dead body into the Atlantic Ocean. Never to be seen again. Freya, she had lost her girlfriend, she became overly depressed, she searched through grim wares day and night for a spell to undo what Davina did. But she didn't find anything. The group had to face reality. Elena was gone and she was never coming back.

 **TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK**

 **(One year later)**

 **Rebekah's POV**

"Niklaus please!" I pounded on his door. He had trapped himself in his room.

Claiming he had moved on and never wanted to see anyone of us again.

"Get the fuck out of here Rebekah! I don't want to see you or Elena ever again!" He screamed. I had lied Elena down in her old bedroom. Traveling the world with her corpse was awful but I had to get her body out of this house. Niklaus was practically draining the whole city dry of human women. Fucking them and then sucking them dry. Just to have his needs satisfied.

"It's been a year and five months Nik! Please just open the door!" I leaned heavily against the door. I hadn't slept for months.

"You bloody left why should I open the door you chose this life Rebekah not me! You ran! You took that pesky human away and I'm grateful for it!" He retorted. I began to cry remember the day I first took her. Nik was alseep next to one of his human girls, Elena was locked in her bedroom. He had locked the door and sealed it with a spell so only blood relatives were aloud inside. Damon was just called by Bonnie saying that Caroline and Stefan were getting engaged.

The whole world had moved on except Elena. She hadn't aged. The spell was keeping her looking young but she was turning 20.

Nothing was the same. And it was gonna stay that way.


	16. Always and Forever Part Two

**Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long so I made the chapter a bit longer then the rest. Elena's finally awake but boy is nothing the same. Anyways have a goodnight lovelys, I'll update when I can! Rated M Warning!**

Chapter 16 ~Always and Forever Part Two

2 years later.

Elena's POV

My head's pounding and I feel sick. I sit up in the bed.

I'm in a mansion. I get off the bed and walk to the door. My hair is shorter I notice.

I open the door, the hallway is long. I make my way toward the stairs. I'm met with two doors, I took the one infront of me rather than the one on my right. I'm in the living room. I head to the front door and peak outside.

It's winter. I slide on the pair of boots that are sitting by the door. I walk outside. There are tire tracks in the fresh snow. There's a car parked at the end of the driveway. I run towards it. I wave my hands in the air trying to catch someone's attention. If someone's there even. I had no memory of this place. No idea where the hell i was and how I got here.

I missed Jeremy, Stefan, and Bonnie. I can't even remember my last thought. I continued running towards the car as I thought. What if someone had taken me away from Klaus. Damon would have done that. Maybe he's just out getting food. I tried to rationalize why I was here.

I reached the car, no one was inside. I stayed a few feet away from it. Suddenly flashes of memories ran through my mind. It was this exact car. It was Elijah.

Elijah was good. "Elijah!" I screamed.

No response. I screamed for five minutes until I finally got to cold and tried to get in the car. It was unlocked. The key wasn't there. I locked the doors and looked for something to cover myself with. There was a suit wrapped in plastic in the back so I took out the coat and slipped it over my shoulders. I waited and searched for any sign of someone. It had to have been hours, of just sitting and waiting.

I began to cry. I slammed my hands against the steering wheel frustration overwhelming me. Why didn't I have a memory? Maybe I was just dreaming.

I got out of the car keeping Elijah's jacket on me. It had to be a dream. I walked away from the car. Playing in the snow. I closed my eyes and laid down in the middle of the driveway. I fell asleep.

Narration.

Elena had fallen asleep thinking this was just a dream. She began to get frostbite. As a car drove by they noticed the body.

They hauled to a stop. The man ran out of the car. Picking Elena up and bringing her to his car. He checked her pulse. She was barely breathing. The man looked back at the car Elena was lying next too. He shut Elena's door and ran to the car. He looked for a purse but just saw the plastic wrapped suit. He read the name and grabbed it, thinking it must have been hers. Then he got back in his car and drove to a hospital.

Once they reached the hospital he checked Elena in to the ER. Named Elijah Mikaelson. Calls were made and Elena was being treated for her frostbite.

"No sir we are looking for Elijah Mikaelsons parents." The nurse spoke to Klaus on the phone.

"What do you mean Elijah Mikaelson? Elijah isn't hurt." Klaus sounded irritated with the women on the other end.

"Yes, She is sir. She has second degree frostbite. She was lying outside a car when they found her on this property." She stated confidentiality.

Klaus dropped the phone. He got in his car and drove to his mansion. He searched the house for her. She was gone. She couldn't possibly be awake he thought. He knew it was her now. He drove to the nearest hospital. He ran in, "I'm looking for Elena Gilbert!" He shouted at the girl at the desk.

"We don't have an Elena Gilbert here sir," She said calmly.

"Elijah-, Elijah Mikaelson??" He asked.

She stood up and pointed to the first room of the right.

"Right there." She said. He sped into her room.

Elena was sleeping, she had frostbite all along her legs and hands. Her nose and chin were also bitten.

"How. How did you wake up." He breathed kneeling beside her. Kissing her forehead.

"She should be waking up here any minute sir." A doctor popped his head in.

"Thank you." He replied.

Elena's lashes fluttered, and her doe eyes opened. Her eyes landed on Klaus.

"Oh my god thank god." He hugged her and kissed her. Elena pulled away from him.

"What the fuck are you doing Klaus! Get off me! Help! Help!" She shouted with fear.

Klaus shut the door to her room. No one had heard her shouts.

"Elena, I'm not the bad guy. You have to remember. I love you." He told her.

"You're a monster!" She told him.

"Where's Stefan! And Jeremy! Where am I?" She asked calming down slightly. She tried to unattached her ivy but Klaus grabbed her wrists and stopped her.

"You woke up. Do you remember that?" He asked her.

She watched him.

"You woke up and you didn't know where you were. So you go outside to look for help. You see Elijah's car. It's open so you go inside for warmth but you begin to think and you can't remember anything at all so you think It's just a dream and you let yourself drift asleep on the snow." He told her. He pieces it all together.

"How'd you know." She asked.

"It's what anyone would have done." He replied. He let go of her wrists and she stopped fighting. She sat unmoving. And he backed up for her comfort.

"I want to call Stefan." She said.

"I'll go get a phone." He replied to her leaving the room.

He shut the door and leaned against it. He slid down and tears fell from his face.

"Rebekah, Elena's awake. She doesn't remember anything. We're at the hospital near the mansion. Bring Stefan." He told his sister, she hadn't picked up but he left the voice message.

Rebekah was staying in Mystic Falls. She wanted nothing to do with Klaus. She couldn't bring herself to take Elena with her anymore. She had missed Stefan and Caroline's wedding, when she was traveling with Elena's corpse.

Rebekah's POV

My phone rang and I saw it was Nik so I waited until it stopped. I turned it on and listened to the voicemail Nik sent.

Tears sprung to my eyes, she was awake but doesn't remember anything from the time we spent together. She thinks I'm a bad person again. She was the my best friend. She knew the real me.

I got in my car and drove to the Salvatore's. I knocked on the door loudly. Stefan opened the door, he had no shirt on and he was missing a belt.

"Elena's awake. She doesn't remember anything and she wants you." I said harshly.

It was his fault, he told Elena a lie. He got her put under the curse.

He sped back inside the house and returned with a shirt on. We walked to my car and drove to New Orleans.

We arrived at the hospital, we saw Nik waiting outside her door and we ran to him.

"She's inside." He told us. We both went in.

"Elena." Stefan said.

"Stefan." She replied and hugged him.

He hugged her back.

"What the hell is she doing here." She spit at me like venom.

My heart shattered. She hated Nik and I again. She would believe Stefan over us now.

"Stefan get me out of here." She whispered to him.

Stefan looked at his wedding ring. She was stuck in the past. She loved Stefan. How the hell was he going to tell her, he got her put under a curse, and while she was under this curse he had gotten married to her enemy Caroline.

"Here take some of my blood." He told her biting into his wrist.

She sucked on his wrist for a minute and she began to heal.

He helped her up, "Compel them to let her leave." He said.

Klaus walked out of the room, I heard him talk to several people before he came back. "It's clear."

Stefan walked her to his car, once she got in he came back to us.

"How are you gonna fix this Stefan?" I asked him.

"She doesn't need to be fixed, she's back to the old Elena. The one everyone loved, she's finally back."

"You're lucky I don't just rip your heart out right now." I growled at him. Elena looked out at us from the window. She watched Nik, his every move as his made a call. Her brain must have been hyper aware of something. She just couldn't quite remember. Stefan walked to his car and got in. Elena still watched Nik, he was on the phone with Freya.

Freya was a total wreck, she wanted so badly to help Nik get Elena back. She just wasn't as good as Davina.

"Nik look at her." He quickly turned around. His eyes meeting her gaze. She looked away quickly.

"Do you think she can remember anything at all?" She recognized Elijah's car but who knows what else she remembers.

Nik stared at her, she would try and sneak a glance but he didn't take his eyes off her.

"Let's go back to Mystic Falls." He said. We walked to my car and drove away.

TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK

Narration/ Elena's POV

Elena and Stefan arrived at the mansion a few hours later. After a bite to eat at a small diner.

Stefan walked her inside where it was nice and warm. Just like Elena remembered.

She looked to Stefan, "how long was I asleep?"

He looked away, something in his eyes shift. "Four years." He says.

I laugh, "four years?" I laugh harder, I turn to him and expect to see him laughing with me but he's not he's looking away. He's fidgeting and I notice the noise coming from upstairs. "Your married." I comment noticing the ring on his finger.

He finally looks at me and then the noise from upstairs makes its way downstairs. I'm met with Caroline in a lingerie.

"Stefan!" She shouts before turning to look our direction.

"Elena…" She breathes. I look at Stefan again. The tears sting my eyes. "You're married to her!" I shout at him. "I was asleep for four years and you've been fucking her the entire time! Are you kidding me!" I slap him and walk out the door I just came from.

Stefan follows me quickly, grabbing my shoulders. "Elena it's cold come back inside and we can talk." He says.

The tears hit my cheeks. "Why were Klaus and Rebekah there with you at the hospital." I wipe them away looking sternly in his direction but not at him.

"You had been living with Klaus and Rebekah for a few years. You fell in love with Klaus, you were best friends with Rebekah. You left everyone in Mystic Falls. All just for Klaus." He said.

"I'd never love him. He's a monster." I said fighting back the truth. When I looked at him through the car window I thought I could see a memory of something but I couldn't quite remember.

"You slept with him, you slept with him after everything he's done to you. And yet you still fell in love with him." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

It was overwhelming me. My heart started racing. I couldn't breathe. I fainted.

My thoughts ran wild. Some were of Stefan kissing Caroline, some were of Jeremy and Jenna, but the one that freaked me out the most was the one of Klaus.

I laid in my old bed, Klaus was sitting at the end of it. We stared at each other.

"Why am I thinking about you?" I whispered. Suddenly I was thrown into a memory. Klaus leaning over me in his bed kissing my naked body.

I immediately awoke shaking. I was in Stefan's bed. It was dark outside. Stefan was asleep beside me. He must have sent Caroline home.

I gazed at him, maybe I could seduce him into cheating on Caroline. He had taken off his wedding ring.

I got on top of him kissing his bare chest. The same thing Klaus had been doing to me in the memory.

He awoke, "Elena stop." He said.

I disobeyed him and continued on down his stomach to his man hood. He was stiff, "Elena I'm married to Caroline." He made no effort to push me off.

I pulled down his pants rubbing him through his underwear. He moaned.

I leaned up to his ear, rubbing myself on him. "You still want me to stop?" I whispered.

He threw me on my back on the bed. He tore my pants from my body. Next ripping my underwear. He rammed into me.

"Oh god!" I moaned. I grabbed onto the headboard for support as he took me hard.

"Oh Elena. I missed you." He groaned. His cock was throbbing inside me as he came. Our breathing became steadier as he finally finished.

"I love you Stefan." I said cuddling next to his warm body. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll love you forever Elena." He whispered minutes later right before I had drifted back to sleep.

My dreams sifted again. Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, Jeremy, Jenna, and Klaus.

We rode horses. We ended up at a beautiful lake. We had sex in the lake. We had a deep conversation. I could feel myself being in love with him.

It couldn't be true, I would never feel something for Klaus. We hate each other.

I awoke to Stefan sucking on my soft bundle of nerves the next morning. I came.

"God you taste so good." He whispered leaving a trail of kisses up my body to my lips.

"Good morning to you too." I said smiling at him.

I got off the bed grabbing a shirt from his dresser.

"So did you send Caroline home?" I asked looking back at his naked form still laying in the bed.

"Yeah she said she would give you some time to get everything back to normal." He closed his eyes.

"So did she give you the okay to screw me to or was that not suppose to happen?" I smirked at him.

"Not suppose to happen but what am I just suppose to ignore my love for you? Of course I still love you Elena I always will." He said.

"Also! Klaus invited us to a ball he's hosting later tonight." He added. I jumped back in bed.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." I said.

"Oh but it would be so good to rub it in his smug face as he sees you on my arm." He kissed me.

I laughed and cuddled against him, "Okay fine."

TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK

Stefan had went over to Caroline's to talk with Bonnie and Tyler about something. I was home alone in the large mansion.

I heard the door blow up and I got up to go shut it from my place in the living room. Snow blew inside. I slammed it shut.

I shivered. I turned to head back to my place on the couch. Klaus was standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here!" I said backing away from him. He had a brown and gold dress in his hands.

"You will be wearing this to my ball." He said stalking closer.

"And what if it doesn't fit?" I said.

"You picked it out and tried it on. You'll remember sometime." He commented leaving it in my hands and walking past me. He pulled some hair away from my neck and kissed it. "You'll remember everything when that sometime hits." And with that he left.

I began to stare and stare at the dress thinking about what he meant.

TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK

Stefan has arrived back home, "Elena?" He called.

I was asleep on the couch when he shook me calling my name.

"Hey beautiful." He said. I smiled up at him. I sat up.

"Did you go dress shopping while I was gone?" He asked looking over at the dress lying on the chair.

"Ugh yeah." I replied not wanting to tell him about my encounter with Klaus.

"It's beautiful just like you." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"We should start getting ready." I said.

We both headed upstairs to get ready.

TIMEBREAK TIMEBREAK

We arrived at Klaus's mansion. Cars filled his lot.

We both got out, he rounded the car to my side holding out his arm. I took it willingly. We walked inside and immediately I was overwhelmed by the amount of people.

Klaus's POV

She had arrived, she was wearing her dress but, she was still with Stefan. Why was she still with him. How could she not remember yet.

Elena's POV

Klaus was looking at me, I looked away immediately. I noticed him walking towards us.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." He said. I looked for Stefan. He was talking with Damon. How could he just leave me.

"Come with me." He said. He held out his arm and I took it.

I shook slightly out of fear and lust. I knew we had sexual relations while I was with him but I couldn't remember.

He lead me to a back room. He shut and locked the door.

"Sit down love." I did as he told.

He circled me, he stopped right behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. He whispered lustfully in my ear.

"You don't remember but I can smell when you aroused dear." It was true I was aroused. Ever since I entered the mansion.

He kissed my neck, he was seducing me. He moved to the front of me. He kneeled down infront of me. He leaned in and kissed me, I didn't kiss him back. His hand slid up my dress.

Before he could touch me there was a pounding on the door. He growled and got up.

"You think you can take Elena?" I heard Stefan angrily shout.

He stormed in and I stood up. His arms wrapped around me. "Did He do anything to you." Klaus smirked at me.

"No, no he just wanted to talk everything's okay." I said. I don't know why I was lying to him.

"Let's go" He said leading me out. Klaus followed.

A song began to play, Stefan began to dance with me.

Klaus watched, Elijah came to stand next to him at some point. Klaus became frazzled and he walked up with the staircase with Elijah hurriedly, collecting Rebekah and Kol on the way.

Klaus gave me one last look before they all entered a room out of sight.

I needed to get up there, it was important. The way he was looking at me, the last glance he knew I would come.

"Stefan I'll be back." I said letting him go and heading towards the steps.

He quickly followed and grabbed my arm, "where are you going?" He asked confused.

"I'm just spying let me go." I said angrily.

He let me go and crossed his arms, he watched me run up the stairs and out of sight.

There were many rooms up here too. Which one had they gone in?

The walked around them, one door was cracked so I peeked inside. They had left it open for a reason.

I pushed the door open, Klaus smiled at me.

"I knew you would come." He said.

"Let me be clear, I don't know why I felt compelled to come after you but it won't happen again. What's going on?" I said.

"Our mother is here, and she's planning to kill us." Kol said.

"What? How is that possible?" I exclaim.

"She needs you're blood to do it, so you need to stick with one of us at all times throughout the night." Klaus added.

"How do you know she needs my blood?" I ask.

Elijah holds a piece of paper up.

It's a page from a grimoire.

Doppelgänger blood. That's me alright.

"I'll stay with Elijah." I say. I couldn't trust Rebekah or Kol. Whatever romantic feelings I had for Klaus in the time I had and I couldn't remember, Klaus desperately wanted me to remember and trying to be romantic with me again was his goal at trying to remind me so, I couldn't go with him either.

I could trust Elijah he was noble.

Elijah nodded at Klaus.

"I need to talk with her for a moment," Klaus said to his siblings. They left the room and shut the door. No doubt they were eavesdropping.

"I know you don't remember us Elena but if you tried to remember," I stopped him.

"Klaus i don't want to have feelings for you, I love Stefan. I'm sorry you need to let this go." I said.

He stopped me from leaving by kissing me. His lips engulfed mine.

Something scratched at my brain, it was at the tip of my mind. I fought to see what it was.

A quick set of images splayed across my mind.

Klaus hovering over me, naked. He pushed himself inside me, I moaned. He kissed me greedily and I kissed back. His mouth moved down my neck and onto my nipples. Then they were gone.

He pulled away as I gasped desperately for air even though I wasn't doing anything.

I realized he could sense my arousal as he approached again.

"You can remember something." He smiled.

I quickly ran to the door, he didn't push me. He let me go, Elijah held out his arm and I took it. We all stood at the top of the stairs and watched the people below. I watched women looking for the one who was their mother.

My eyes found Stefan's and he watched me. He whispered something to Damon who was standing next to him.

"The Salvatore's will try to take her away." Elijah commented. His eyes were on them as well.

They began to move in the opposite direction. They had something planned.

"They could be working with our dear mother." Rebekah said.

They suddenly disappeared, I couldn't spot either one.

"Their gone." Elijah said.

The four siblings watched the moving crowd intensely. "Do not let Elena out of your sight." Klaus demanded. He swiftly went down the stairs. Kol and Rebekah followed.

"Do you need anything?" Elijah asked me.

I shook my head, "I'm good, thank you."

"You should give him another chance." He commented.

"What?" I asked confused as to what he was talking about.

"He loves you, he misses you. You were asleep four years. We all missed you." He replied.

"Was I in love with him?" I asked.

"You were." He said.

We stood in silence for a while, just standing at the top of the stairs.

"Are we gonna stay here all night." I commented, beginning to get bored.

"I haven't seen Klaus or the others in a long time maybe we should look for them." Elijah said.

"Okay let's go." I exclaimed excited to get moving.

We walked down the stairs, my eyes caught a glimpse of a woman leaving, she looked familiar. I had seen her before I don't remember where though. I began to go that direction. The closer I got to her the more I saw her. It was a memory I was looking through some pictures at Klaus's mansion in New Orleans. It was his mother.

"Elijah!" I yelled. He was gone. He hadn't been following me. Now I was alone with this woman.

She turned towards me. "Hello Elena." She greeted me happily.

"What do you want." I said.

She stalked closer. "Just some of your blood. Just a prick of your finger will do." She smiled.

"I will not let you kill them." I said backing up.

She cornered me by locking the doors with her magic. She was the most powerful witch there was no chance of me getting past her.

By some fate Klaus came running here. He charged at his mother before she could see him.

"Klaus!" I screamed as she easily flicked him off of herself.

She picked herself up and quickly came over to me. I ran from her, going towards Klaus. His eyes became a bright yellow. He growled at her. I stood behind him.

"Get out of here mother!" He yelled. She laughed.

"My sweet boy do you really think you can get rid of me I created you and now it's time to put an end to you." It was a scene out of horrible movie.

He tackled his mother once again covering her mouth. A man threw himself onto Klaus. Knocking him down and pinning him to the ground.

I immediately recognized him, he was Mikael their father, well not Klaus's but the rest of his siblings.

He hated Klaus.

Tears filled my eyes. Just then his siblings came from inside his mansion. Rebekah screamed at her father to let him go. Elijah and Kol tackled him.

While they were distracted Esther came after me. I ran from her but she used a spell to make me stand still.

"Klaus!" I screamed. Her hand plunged into my chest. If she couldn't get me to cooperate she was just going to kill me.

He screamed no. It happened in slow motion, her hands wrapped around my heart. Elijah and Kol turned to face us. Rebekah cried out. Klaus took off full speed to charge at his mother. She gasped as Klaus knocked us all over. Her hand remained in my chest.

Klaus grabbed her wrist biting her. She screamed in agony letting go of me. He let go of her wrist and pulled me away from her.

She held her arm as blood pooled on the grass.

"Come on Niklaus you have had your time!" She yelled at him.

"I'm not about to let you kill my family!" He kicked her in the jaw. Mikael watched. He began to laugh, then with one quick vamp speed over to us. Mikael bit me.

I thought he was going to kill me then. Than in surprise he brought me to Esther and held me out for her. She got up, she chanted.

My body shook. Klaus watched he knew he couldn't do anything now. Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah walked closer.

Kol began to wither, Rebekah held him, "No stop!" She screamed. She was next, Klaus ran to Rebekah, he looked at her with rage. He ran at Esther and Elijah took Mikael. Klaus snapped Esther neck. Pulling her heart out of her chest and squeezing it. Mikael was next, Elijah pulled his heart from his chest.

My body fell to the ground. I kept shaking. Rebekah began to get life back in her, along with Kol. The spell wasn't completed so it was undoing itself.

Klaus ran to me. "Elena you're okay, you're fine."

I could feel myself going limp. If they were fine what was happening to me.

"What's going on!" Stefan yelled running down the mansion steps with Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Caroline and Tyler on their tail.

"What's happening to her! Rebekah and Kol are fine what's wrong with her!" He screamed. He pulled me into his lap. He kissed my forehead.

"It's gonna be okay, I love you Elena."


End file.
